Les Aimants
by Basmoka
Summary: Quand deux fanatiques se rencontrent… Se fuient-ils avec fureur malgré le Destin qui s'entête à vouloir les réunir ? Ou bien s'attirent-ils jusqu'à un inexorable contact ? Jusqu'à être soudés l'un à l'autre ; fer contre fer, peau contre peau ? Bella/BCJr
1. Acte I, Attirance

Mon projet de "romance" (c'est un grand mot...) entre Bellatrix et Barty Jr voit enfin le jour ! Il devrait y avoir trois ou quatre actes, selon comment je découpe la suite et l'acte II est déjà bien entamé.

Le rating M est certainement plus justifié que dans Chienne, car il y a des scènes à caractère sexuel (mais a priori moins de violence). Rien de cru ou d'obscène cependant ; je reste relativement pudique si on peut dire. Je dois admettre que j'appréhende un peu, car c'est plus explicite que toutes mes autres fics. Je ne sais pas ce qu'en penseront mes plus fidèles reviewers.

Bien entendu, tout appartient à Rowling, si ce n'est l'idée de mettre Bella et Barty ensemble... Pour ceux qui connaissent mes autres écrits, il y aura par la suite des références subtiles à Rédemption. Tellement subtiles que ça vous échappera peut-être. Les créatures (vous les reconnaîtrez) présentes dans ce premier acte sont aussi issue de mon imagination.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture !

**

* * *

**

**Les Aimants.**

x

Acte I : Attirance

x

_Le fanatisme a cela de particulier qu'il défit les lois de la logique. Il est unilatéral, sans condition, sans limite. Il agit comme un élan, comme une poussée dans le dos qui permet à celui qui l'expérimente de décupler son énergie._

_Quant au fanatique, cette pauvre créature dénuée du sens des réalités, il n'admet pas – au contraire de l'admirateur – de seulement partager l'objet de son culte. Il veut l'exclusivité. Et pour cela tous les moyens sont bons. La crainte de la mort devient sujette à la moquerie. Qu'est-ce que périr au service de sa foi ? Qu'est-ce que souffrir si on a la bénédiction du divin ? Et là où le gourmand cache son vice, le fanatique, lui, s'en targue. « Voyez ma dévotion ! » crie-t-il à qui veut l'entendre… et plus particulièrement à qui ne le veut pas._

_Alors, il convient de s'interroger :_

_Que font deux fanatiques, quand leurs chemins se croisent ?_

_Se repoussent-ils, à la manière de ces aimants qui semblent résister de toutes leurs forces au plus infime rapprochement ? Se fuient-ils avec fureur malgré le Destin qui s'entête à vouloir les réunir ?_

_Ou bien s'attirent-ils jusqu'à un inexorable contact ? Jusqu'à être soudés l'un à l'autre ; fer contre fer, peau contre peau ?_

_C'est ici précisément que se situe la question à laquelle nous allons tenter d'apporter une réponse._

x

Bellatrix Lestrange se souciait peu du calendrier. Elle ne fêtait ni l'Armistice de la guerre des Mages, ni ne participait aux réjouissantes de la Saint Merlin. La seule date qu'elle s'autorisait à célébrer était celle où son Maître avait inscrit dans sa chair la Marque des Ténèbres. _Le vingt-trois juin 1969_. Cette année-là, après avoir pris connaissance de ses résultats aux A.S.P.I.C. – elle avait notamment remporté trois Optimal avec brio – elle s'était accordée une petite heure de préparation pour revêtir sa plus belle robe, puis elle avait transplané au quartier général des Mangemorts – Morgane seule savait comment elle avait obtenu l'adresse – et s'était agenouillée avec empressement aux pieds de son suzerain. Onze ans plus tard, on se souvenait encore du sourire démoniaque qui en ce jour avait incurvé ses lèvres carmin.

Quelle ne fut donc pas la surprise de Bellatrix en découvrant le fanfaron campé fièrement sur le perron du manoir Rosier, une semaine tout pile avant la date anniversaire. Une haine viscérale naquit aussitôt en elle, une haine _physique_ venue du plus profond de ses tripes, qui grimpa le long de son œsophage en y distillant un dégoût nauséeux.

Qui était donc ce vil petit intriguant qui osait paraître devant le Maître avant même de savoir s'il avait ou non validé sa dernière année scolaire ? Comment osait-il se pavaner de la sorte ? L'effronté ! Il avait encore sur les mains l'encre de sa dernière épreuve ! Et elle devinait, toujours dans sa besace, les contours racornis d'un manuel d'histoire abondamment consulté au cours des derniers mois écoulés…

Elle s'arrêta à sa hauteur, levant imperceptiblement le menton pour le dévisager. Il lui rappelait vaguement quelqu'un, mais elle ne parvenait pas à mettre un nom sur son visage. Il était grand et maigre. Son dos affichait la courbure cyphotique de ces garçons qui grandissent trop vite et exécutent les tâches contrariantes de leur vie quotidienne avec la mauvaise volonté coutumière de l'adolescence. Au bout de ses jambes frêles, ses pieds traînaient machinalement au sol, fauchant les pâquerettes et remuant les graviers par automatisme. Sa posture relâchée, son rictus obscène et le ricanement coincé au fond de sa gorge ajoutait quelque chose de sordide à sa physionomie globale – Bellatrix songea qu'il avait tout d'une hyène famélique.

L'insolent arborait un long blouson de cuir râpé par-dessus ses robes noires. Une trace d'impact, au coude, prouvait qu'il avait déjà participé à des duels antérieurement. _Bon point pour lui_, approuva-t-elle.

Une chevelure filasse, sèche et cassante, sertie d'un épi indomptable à l'arrière, retombait en quelques mèches folles devant ses prunelles livides. _Il a les yeux d'un mort_. A ce constat elle manqua de tressaillir et se rabroua mentalement pour cet instant de faiblesse éphémère. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de flancher devant une potentielle future recrue.

Il la prit de court en interrompant le fil de ses pensées :

« Bon. C'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ? »

Il avait une voix traînante et désagréable qui acheva de le condamner.

« Endoloris. »

Il s'écroula sur le sol en émettant un bref glapissement de surprise et de souffrance mêlées. Il apprendrait aujourd'hui sa première leçon : on ne provoquait pas impunément Bellatrix Lestrange.

x

Il paradait d'un groupe à l'autre, la manche relevée pour l'occasion. De cette manière, il était certain que nul ne pourrait rater la Marque toute fraîche ainsi mise en évidence ; boursoufflée, elle mutilait son avant-bras et il en suintait trois grosses gouttes noirâtres. Bellatrix ressentit le désir quasi-irrépressible d'appuyer ses deux pouces sur la plaie enflée, de raviver la douleur de ce gosse prétentieux.

« Bella ? » Rodolphus lui jetait des regards nerveux depuis plusieurs minutes déjà. « Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Elle retint un soupir et se confectionna un sourire de circonstance avant de le rejoindre près du buffet.

« J'ai un peu soif, c'est tout », prétendit-elle.

Et il lui servit un grand verre de vin rouge sans plus s'interroger.

x

« Croupton. »

Son salut glacial n'eut pas l'effet escompté. Loin de sembler effarouché, le jeune Bartemius afficha au contraire un sourire accru, lequel creusa une fossette profonde dans sa joue crayeuse. Elle serra les dents pour contenir son irritation, consciente que l'exaspérante recrue ne s'en amuserait que davantage si jamais elle se hasardait à l'exprimer.

« Je dois te faire visiter le domaine », rappela-t-elle, laconique, d'un ton qui laissait présager tout le peu d'intérêt qu'elle accordait à sa nouvelle mission.

« Ici, c'est pour accéder à l'aile nord. Les douches se trouvent au rez-de-chaussée, dans cette direction. C'est bon à savoir pour quand tu rentreras de certaines opérations… salissantes.

– Je paris que les grands pontes ont des appartements privés avec salles de bain en marbre et minibar intégré », rêvassa-t-il en détaillant distraitement les lieux.

Bellatrix fit claquer sa langue contre son palais, bien décidée à ne pas confirmer ses présomptions, aussi avérées soient-elles.

« Là-bas, c'est un des principaux lieux de réunion. Tu y seras convié pour les projets de grande envergure… Si jamais tu y participes. »

Comme prévu, il ne goûta pas à sa raillerie et le lui fit comprendre par une œillade froide et acérée. Sans se laisser démonter, elle poursuivit sa présentation du manoir Rosier et le précéda finalement pour gravir une volée de marches. L'escalade de ce premier palier offrit à Barty la vision exquise de deux chevilles graciles, autour desquelles ondulait un pan de robe décidemment trop long. Trop occupé à agacer son guide, il n'avait pas eu le temps de détailler ses formes plus qu'avantageuses.

Il sursauta violemment, pris au dépourvu quand elle annonça : « Au bout de ce couloir, il y a ce qu'on appelle le Petit Salon. C'est là qu'on planifie le gros des hostilités.

– Ça a l'air douillet », nota-t-il.

Il eut la satisfaction de la voir se raidir, jointures blanches et mâchoires crispées. Il possédait certes un don hors-norme pour horripiler son entourage, il n'en était pas moins vrai qu'il était rarement parvenu à un résultat semblable en si peu de temps. Décidemment, cette Bellatrix le distrayait beaucoup.

Tandis qu'elle entamait l'ascension d'un second niveau, il suivit du regard la taille fine et les hanches marquées que moulaient très adéquatement l'étroite tenue ; le roulement des reins, le doux balancements de chair l'émurent sensiblement ; était-elle seulement consciente des répercussions que sa garde-robe pouvait avoir sur les individus Mangemorts de sexe masculin – soit près de la totalité des effectifs du Lord ? Il la jugea assez mesquine pour cela. Après tout elle devait bien avoir discerné quelques fois le contrecoup _physique_ qui en résultait. Les amples tenues sorcières ne masquaient pas tout…

Et justement, il lui sembla qu'elle avait suivi le cheminement de ses pensées. Elle ne cria pas au scandale, en vérité ne prononça pas un seul mot quant à la lubricité qu'elle lui devinait brusquement. Elle lui dédia simplement son sourire le plus suave, découvrant de ce fait une rangée de dents à l'éclat ravageur. Il déglutit. Elle entreprit d'achever son tour de la demeure et, troublé, la bouche pâteuse, il demeura muet jusqu'à la fin de la visite.

x

Un rire clair sortit Bartemius de sa torpeur. Bellatrix lui déroba l'ouvrage qui reposait sur ses genoux et, tout en secouant la tête de gauche à droite, s'esclaffa franchement :

« Bébé Barty ne devrait pas lire ça ! Ce sont des lectures pour adultes ! Après Bébé Barty va faire des cauchemars toute la nuit…

– Rends-moi mon grimoire !

– Ttt, ttt, sois mignon avec tes aînés.

– Rends. Moi. Mon. Grimoire. »

Il s'était redressé et toutes traces de sommeil avaient déserté son visage. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle le connaissait, il paraissait véritablement contrarié.

« Ne me fais pas croire que tu comprends ça à ton âge, rétorqua-t-elle vertement. Tu fais ça pour te faire mousser auprès d'Avery et sa clique, mais ça ne prend pas avec moi. »

La colère du jeune homme fondit instantanément.

« Idiote », souffla-t-il.

Elle cilla, trop éberluée pour riposter. Il en profita pour récupérer son bien.

« Pour ton information, j'ai eu douze B.U.S.E. et onze A.S.P.I.C. »

Les traits de Bellatrix s'adoucirent une seconde et il crut la question réglée. Néanmoins il avait à peine posé les yeux sur une page qu'elle susurrait : « Tes notes à Poudlard ne valent rien ici. Que tu connaisses les propriétés du nombre d'or en arithmancie, ça nous fait une belle jambe… mais ça ne nous aide pas. »

Elle s'approcha. Sa proximité le troubla quelque peu. Elle le sentit. Elle en joua, en levant la main pour caresser sa joue. La peau frémit sous son contact. Sa voix se mua en un murmure à peine audible : « Laisse ce genre de manuels à des plus expérimentés que toi. Tu as beau être un _petit génie_, tu n'as pas les années de pratique suffisantes.

– Et qu'est-ce que tu en sais, _Bella_ ? »

En éructant le surnom, il avait planté ses iris opalins dans ceux, bruns, de la sorcière qui lui faisait face.

« Je le sais, va. J'en suis passée par là moi aussi, figure-toi. »

x

Elle pila net face à lui.

« Oui ? » l'interrogea-t-il courtoisement.

A côté d'eux les frères Lestrange, déroutés par le brusque arrêt de Bellatrix, s'apprêtaient à suivre le déroulement de la confrontation.

« _Douze_ B.U.S.E., amorça-t-elle. Ça signifie que tu as suivi toutes les options disponibles. »

Ce n'était pas une interrogation mais Barty acquiesça tout de même. Il ne comprenait pas où elle voulait en venir.

« Toutes les options disponibles, reprit-elle, ça signifie l'étude des moldus dans le lot.

– Oui… »

A présent , il souriait crânement.

L'instant d'après, il se retrouvait plaqué contre le mur du corridor, une baguette enfoncé contre sa gorge, tout près de sa pomme d'Adam. Il retrouva son sérieux exceptionnellement vite.

« Tu es un espion à la solde de Dumbledore, hein ? » Elle le secoua. « Dès le début, je me suis dit que tu tournais pas rond… Je le savais ! Un traître ! Un…

– Lâche-moi ! aboya-t-il.

– Et ton père qui vise le poste de Ministre de la Magie… J'aurais dû m'en douter ! Un cafard du Ministère, un bon petit fils à papa… voilà ce que tu es… »

Cette dernière injure plus que tout le reste le fit sortir de ses gonds. Il la bouscula violemment.

«_ Ce n'est pas mon père ! _s'emporta-t-il d'une voix dangereusement stridente. C'est un pleutre, un lâche, un vulgaire traître à son sang ! Je n'ai rien à voir avec lui ! »

Rodolphus tenta d'intervenir mais Bellatrix chassa la main qu'il posa sur son épaule d'un geste agacé.

A nouveau Barty la repoussa avec force, la contraignant à reculer de quelques pas.

Il s'enflamma : « Je ne te permets pas de remettre en cause mon intégrité ! Je suis peut-être bien le plus loyal d'entre tous, ici, alors tes calomnies réserve-les à quelqu'un d'autre ! »

Ce fut d'une voix froide mais calme qu'elle clôtura leur dispute :

« Le plus fidèle d'entre tous ? Quelle présomption ! Quand tu auras servi onze ans, tu pourras parler de dévouement. En attendant, essaye plutôt de garder profil bas… »

Elle attrapait le bras de son époux, signifiant par là son départ immédiat, quand Bartemius passa aux aveux : « Mieux on connait son ennemi, plus on a d'armes pour le soumettre. C'est pour cette raison, l'étude des moldus. Au cours de l'Histoire on a trop souvent négligé de se renseigner sur ses adversaires. Je ne voudrais pas qu'on répète cette erreur. »

x

Ils se tenaient accroupis derrière le buisson, plus silencieux que la nuit elle-même. Le bâtiment qu'ils épiaient présentait à leur vue une façade massive trouée d'une multitude de fenêtres. Quelques unes, éclairées, laissaient deviner les contours de ses occupants – ombres mouvantes et surnaturelles.

Mal installé, Barty dansa d'un pied sur l'autre et le léger crissement des ronces sous sa botte résonna à ses oreilles comme s'il eût s'agit d'un épouvantable vacarme. Il sursauta quand, sans un bruit, Bellatrix tourna sa tête vers la chaussure fautive et lui dédia un coup d'œil assassin. Il leva innocemment les paumes et haussa les épaules, autant pour s'excuser que pour minimiser sa faute. Insensible à la manœuvre, elle se contenta de rouler des yeux, une moue rigide plaquée aux lèvres.

_Ce gosse va tout faire rater_, maugréa une petite voix sous la voûte crânienne de la sorcière.

Elle lui attrapa doucement le poignet, pour attirer son attention et lui fit signe de la suivre. Elle entreprit de se faufiler entre les arbrisseaux, ignorant les piqûres d'épines aussi bien que les toiles d'araignée qui s'accrochaient à ses vêtements – parfois accompagnées de leurs propriétaires. Ensuite elle traversa une longueur de gazon à découvert, le dos courbé pour ne pas trop s'exposer à la vue d'une éventuelle sentinelle. Barty hésita une seconde, davantage pour envisager un itinéraire moins risqué que par réelle peur du danger mais, constatant qu'il n'y avait pas de meilleure alternative, il se résigna à imiter son aînée. _Après tout_, songea-t-il, _elle sait ce qu'elle fait. Depuis le temps qu'elle est Mangemort elle a accumulé des techniques qui ont dû faire leurs preuves_. Il marcha donc en ligne droite, s'agenouilla derrière une statue et se hâta de rejoindre l'espace étroit situé sous un balcon de l'étage supérieur où Bellatrix l'attendait.

Elle l'accueillit avec un rictus hautain. Bartemius comprit qu'elle avait certainement mal interprété son instant d'immobilisme. Comme le silence était la règle première à respecter dans ce genre d'opérations, il renonça à s'expliquer. Il en aurait le temps plus tard.

Il remarqua distraitement un arachnide aux longues pattes remontant la chevelure de sa partenaire. Il tendit la main pour chasser la bête. Bellatrix le regarda faire, sous ses lourdes paupières à demi baissées. Un éclat malicieux s'alluma dans ses prunelles et Bartemius recula, embarrassé. Une fois encore il se retrouvait face à la perspicacité redoutable de sa partenaire ; elle savait pertinemment le pouvoir qu'elle avait sur lui. Elle avait noté à plusieurs reprises son regard embrumé qui s'attardait sur ses lèvres ou sur son corps.

Mettant fin à cet épisode troublant, elle serra sa baguette et Barty assista à la métamorphose. Quelque chose se durcit dans ses yeux sombres. Pour un peu, on aurait pu lire sur chaque pupille le mot « implacabilité ». Sa mâchoire se contracta soudain. Elle irradiait de détermination. Lorsqu'elle fit volteface, le coude fléchi pour être prête à riposter si nécessaire, il ne put s'empêcher d'admirer sa bravoure infaillible.

Elle passa l'extrémité de sa baguette sur la serrure et décela l'alarme magique associée. _Tant pis pour la discrétion_. Elle démolit la porte – Bartemius avait rarement vu un sortilège du Bélier aussi bien exécuté. Ils pénètrent dans le Hall où une sonnerie aigüe les accueillit ; il songea aux cris des Mandragores et convia que cette stridence n'avait pratiquement rien à leur envier.

Ils allaient emprunter le grand escalier de marbre quand une armure rutilante se détacha de son socle pour leur barrer la route. Barty échappa une exclamation de stupeur lorsque leur opposant brandit haut sa masse d'arme. Avec une souplesse hors norme, Bellatrix se coula sur le côté, échappant de justesse aux pics acérés. Elle para le coup suivant par un charme de bouclier.

L'armure n'eut pas le loisir de réitérer son attaque. Elle enchaîna en vitesse trois ou quatre maléfices – Bartemius n'en connaissait qu'un seul dans le lot – et leur adversaire s'écroula bientôt dans un grand fracas métallique.

Sans s'accorder un instant de répit pourtant bien mérité, elle courut enjamber les marches deux à deux, le jeune homme sur ses talons. Parvenu à l'étage, celui-ci s'interrogea brièvement en tournant l'angle du couloir. _Où sont-ils ? Où est leur comité de réception ?_ Bellatrix s'engouffra dans une pièce illuminée – la lueur des bougies leur parvenait par une raie jaunâtre, sous la porte.

Il y avait bien une présence qui se découpait devant la fenêtre. Du dehors ils avaient cru deviner l'ombre d'un sorcier mais ce qu'il y avait là, devant leurs yeux écarquillés, n'étaient certainement pas un être humain. Il s'agissait d'une forme noire, aussi palpable qu'un nuage de fumée. Et, Barty s'en aperçut bien vite alors qu'elle bondissait vers eux, aussi modelable qu'une nuée d'insectes.

Bellatrix se retrouva une seconde désemparée tant les évènements ne collaient pas avec ses prévisions. Barty, aussi impuissant qu'elle, tenta le seul sort qui lui vint à l'esprit. Son Patronus, alligator maigrelet, surgit devant la chose. Le soulagement qu'il éprouva, en la voyant reculer, se disperser pour former un brouillard gris avant de se recondenser plus loin, était sans borne.

Ils quittèrent les lieux. Voyant que Bellatrix s'apprêtait à monter un étage supplémentaire il s'empara de son bras.

« Tu ne comprends pas ? hurla-t-il pour couvrir le rugissement de l'alarme. C'est un piège ! _Ils_ _nous attendaient_ _! _»

Elle essaya de se débattre.

« Le Maître veut qu'on lui ramène Bones ! » protesta-t-elle, hagarde.

Dans son dos, d'autres silhouettes sombres se pressaient. Le Patronus de Barty ne pourrait plus les contenir très longtemps.

Le garçon, en lui emprisonnant l'autre poignet, se demanda comment on pouvait être à la fois aussi talentueuse en magie et aussi dénué de bon sens.

« Elle n'est pas ici ! »

Le Patronus s'évanouit. Ils coururent sans se concerter.

Dans sa fuite, Bellatrix manqua une marche. Il pivota, exécuta deux pas hâtifs et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à recouvrer son équilibre. Il jeta un Patronus à l'aveugle, par-dessus son épaule, en priant pour que sa consistance soit suffisante pour leur accorder une petite avance sur leurs assaillants.

Ils parvinrent finalement dans le parc et transplanèrent après avoir franchi la grille.

x

Ils remontèrent la sente sans un mot, trop exténués pour formuler des phrases intelligibles. A la vue du manoir Rosier, Barty lâcha un léger soupir de satisfaction. Il observa le faciès impavide de Bellatrix du coin de l'œil et s'émerveilla de son sang-froid. Celle-ci sourit, un peu ironiquement, et il fit mine de regarder ailleurs ; elle avait le chic pour toujours le surprendre en pleine contemplation de sa personne.

Elle le conduisit dans un salon intimiste où régnait une chaleur agréable. Le feu ronflant projetait sur le parquet des reflets d'or et d'ambre. A la demande de ses membres courbaturés, il s'écroula sur un divan, les bras écartés et ses chaussures encore maculées de terre déposées sur un coussin dodu. A nouveau, elle afficha son sourire empli de sarcasme. Il était toutefois trop épuisé pour s'en montrer froissé.

Elle se servit une liqueur de groseille dans un verre au pied longiligne avant de s'installer, jambes croisées, sur un fauteuil moelleux.

x

Sa voix claqua, dure et impersonnelle :

« Tu devrais faire plus d'exercice. »

Barty secoua la main dans le vide, l'air de dire « j'y penserai ».

« Tu te feras tuer si tu n'es pas un peu plus endurant, insista-t-elle.

– Ne me fais pas croire que tu t'intéresses à ma survie, _Bella_. »

Le garçon provocateur venait de refaire surface. Elle ricana, pas vexée pour un sou.

« Bien sûr que non, renchérit-elle. Mais le Maître semble… t'apprécier. » Elle énonça cette vérité sans dissimuler son incrédulité. « Il voudrait… » Elle renifla de dédain. « Il veut que je m'occupe de toi, que je t'enseigne ce que je sais.

– Vraiment ? »

Elle n'aurait su dire si c'était l'attention du Lord à son égard ou la perspective de passer davantage de temps en sa compagnie qui le réjouissait ainsi. Il s'était en tout cas relevé à demi et ses yeux brillants lui mangeaient une partie du visage. _Un môme devant son cadeau de Noël_, ne put-elle s'empêcher de penser. Il ne lui avait jamais paru aussi jeune que ce soir-là. Un attendrissement teinté de dérision lui étreignit le cœur. _Etait-ce à ça que je ressemblais, moi aussi, en entrant dans les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres ?_

« Je ne savais pas… bredouilla-t-il. Que… qu'Il… s'intéressait à mon sort… Je… »

Le visage de la sorcière se ferma subitement. Elle n'aimait pas qu'on lui volât la vedette auprès du Maître. Elle aimait encore moins qu'il se désintéressât de l'honneur qu'elle lui faisait en acceptant de le prendre pour élève ; _comme si ça allait de soi ! _s'offusqua-t-elle.

Puis Barty cessa de bégayer.

« Tu dois être ravie d'être mon mentor, hein ? »

Elle serra les mâchoires pour encaisser son ton goguenard.

« Ne sois pas impertinent, Bébé Barty, glissa-t-elle, onctueuse, après s'être reprise. Avec le temps tu apprendras que j'offre des… contreparties, à ceux qui savent rester sages. »

Il rougit violemment. La bouche de Bellatrix s'étira pour former une courbe narquoise. _Les adolescents sont si impressionnables…_

Elle posa son verre et quitta sa place. Bartemius suivit son déplacement des yeux, désarçonné par l'infime déhanchement qu'il devinait sous l'habit de Mangemort. Il sentit sa gorge s'assécher tandis qu'elle s'approchait, pas après pas, sans empressement. Le bras sur lequel il était appuyé faiblit sous lui, l'articulation oscilla mais tint bon.

Son émotion n'échappa guère à Bellatrix qui en ressentit une narcissique satisfaction et, lorsqu'elle se pencha vers lui, elle trouva désopilants ses yeux agrandis par l'étonnement.

« Je ne t'ai pas remercié pour tout à l'heure… »

Confus, il ne trouva rien à répondre. Elle fit glisser son index le long de sa joue imberbe en humidifiant ses lèvres, machinalement. Il déglutit.

Elle murmura : « Alors… merci d'avoir fait demi-tour pour m'aider. »

Elle se courba davantage, effleura ses lèvres des siennes. Elle ne fut pas surprise de les trouver presque charnues, d'une douceur juvénile et timide. Elle appuya le baiser. Elle perçut le plissement du tissu, quand il tendit la main vers sa nuque. Elle anticipa le moment où il entrouvrirait la bouche, mais le laissa faire, divertie par l'appréhension qu'il ne manquerait pas de manifester. Oui, il hésitait. _Le petit génie n'a pas souvent eu affaire aux filles_, comprit-elle. Lorsqu'il s'enhardit, dardant la langue en dehors de sa cavité, elle rompit le contact, un rire au fond de la gorge.

« Allons, allons, Bébé Barty… » Elle lui flatta le sommet du crâne, comme elle aurait pu le faire pour modérer un chiot un peu trop joueur. « Je n'ai pas pour habitude de débaucher les petits garçons. »

Il fut vexé par la moquerie. _Frustré aussi_, devina-t-elle. Elle jubilait en quittant la pièce. Elle ne se retourna pas, ce n'était pas la peine. Elle _savait_ qu'il ne la quitterait du regard qu'à l'instant où elle délaisserait son champ de vision.

Si Bellatrix Lestrange était une duelliste hors-paire il fallait aussi lui reconnaître un talent certain pour bénéficier de la protection de son entourage masculin. Elle ne dédaignait pas user des charmes que la Nature lui avait octroyés si cela pouvait lui permettre de réchapper à un sortilège lancé à son encontre. Ainsi par exemple, contre la promesse d'une nuit, Macnair lui avait déjà sauvé deux fois la mise.

Elle se demanda pensivement jusqu'où pourrait aller Croupton.

x

Barty jeta ses chaussures au bas du lit et se débarrassa rapidement de ses robes encombrantes. Il se glissa sous la literie fraîche, ferma les paupières, se retourna sur le côté, sur le ventre, tapota l'oreiller pour qu'il gagne du volume, se retourna d'un bond pour se mettre sur le dos à nouveau, rouvrit finalement les yeux. Rien à faire, il ne parviendrait pas à trouver le sommeil.

Il observa un instant la fissure au plafond avant de se perdre dans la contemplation de la grisaille nocturne. Il pensait à ce maudit baiser, à cette maudite sorcière ; à ses mollets sensuels, à sa démarche lascive de vipère. Il étouffa un grognement dans son coussin, lorsqu'il sentit, plus bas, l'excitation monter. Impossible de dormir, maintenant, c'était définitif.

Il essaya de faire le vide, fixa la lézarde comme si sa vie aurait pu en dépendre.

Et puis, fatigué de lutter, il céda. Il coula une main dans les profondeurs, sous les épaisses couvertures, embrassa d'un contact ferme cette satanée chair qui s'émouvait pour rien, et soupira, gémit un peu, alors que sa tête était pleine de Bellatrix Lestrange.

x

Rodolphus était déjà sous les draps quand elle entra dans la chambre que leur avait allouée Mrs Rosier. Il lui adressa un regard curieux mais ne prononça pas un mot quand elle se dévêtit et éteignit la lumière.

Dans le noir, il glissa une main autour de sa taille, voulut l'étreindre mais elle se dégagea.

« Pas ce soir. »

Il recula silencieusement vers son côté du lit, conciliant comme toujours.

Alors Bellatrix passa un index songeur sur le pourtour de ses lèvres, se remémorant la douce caresse d'une bouche candide contre la sienne. Ce soir, elle avait envie de naïveté, de maladresse, de jeunesse ; cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle avait oublié ce qu'était l'innocence.

_La pureté n'existe que pour être corrompue_. Et ce soir, justement, elle avait diablement envie de corrompre l'ignorant que Merlin avait placé sur sa route.


	2. Acte II, Contact

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews !

Cet acte II est plus fourni que ce que j'avais prévu, mais je pense que personne ne s'en plaindra. J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que le précédent (ou plus, tant qu'à faire).

Il devrait y avoir quatre actes au total. Le prochain est entamé mais loin d'être achevé. Comme je pars en vacances d'ici une dizaine de jours, il est possible qu'il n'arrive pas avant août.

**

* * *

**

**Les Aimants.**

x

Acte II : Contact

x

_Indécis, les aimants se rapprochent et s'éloignent, sans jamais se rejoindre franchement. Toujours, quelque chose les tire vers l'arrière._

_Il suffit que l'un lâche prise, abandonne ses réticences, et ils se réuniront pour de bon. Quant à savoir ce que cela entraînera, les lois du magnétisme sont incapables de le déterminer._

x

« Arrête de bouger. »

Barty attrapa son menton et la força à s'immobiliser. Son index épousa le rebord du pot presque vide pour prélever une substance visqueuse à la teinte verdâtre. Il appliqua le baume sur la gorge de Bellatrix, là où une mince entaille zébrait la chair. Au contact du sang, la mixture s'assombrit considérablement.

« C'est bon ? grinça-t-elle.

– Non, ce n'est pas bon ! » s'agaça-t-il pour la troisième fois. Il allait se retourner pour ranger le récipient quand il la surprit à remuer. « Ne bouge pas ! répéta-t-il en attrapant son visage entre ses mains en coupe. Tu veux que la plaie se rouvre ? »

Elle le foudroya du regard.

« Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton aide.

– Bien sûr que non, opina-t-il, tu es trop butée pour ça ! En attendant c'est une blessure magique et à part Rogue, il n'y a que moi qui suis en mesure de guérir ça. » Il se permit un rictus sardonique. « Mais tu aurais préféré qu'il s'en charge peut-être ? »

Figée comme elle l'était, Bellatrix n'avait pour arme que sa répartie. Elle lui dédia donc un charmant sourire en posant ses doigts avec légèreté sur son avant-bras.

« Tout compte fait, c'est aussi bien que ce soit toi. »

Ses phalanges dansèrent légèrement contre sa peau nue, la chatouillant du bout des ongles. Elle riva ses yeux sombres dans les siens, abaissant d'un rien les paupières, pour l'observer par en-dessous ses longs cils noirs. Elle distingua très nettement l'aller-retour de sa pomme d'Adam et le trouble dans ses pupilles.

« Si tu t'agites encore, je te lance un Stupéfix », l'avertit-il d'une voix qu'il essaya de rendre ferme mais qui ne parvint qu'à le trahir lamentablement.

Clairvoyante, elle échappa un rire succinct.

« Il en faut si peu pour t'impressionner… »

Les narines de Barty frémirent.

« Bébé Barty n'a pas l'habitude des femmes, hein ? Tout ce temps passé à étudier, c'était pour compenser quelque chose, je me trompe ? » Elle poussa un petit soupir d'aise en le voyant se renfrogner. « Oh, tu boudes, Croupton ? »

Il recula brutalement et l'hilarité mal contenue de Bellatrix retentit soudain dans toute son entièreté.

« Idiote ! » hurla-t-il, en se jetant sur le pot pour tartiner à nouveau son cou. Les deux lèvres de la blessure s'étaient écartées et une rigole rouge s'en échappa pour maculer jusqu'à l'encolure de sa robe.

Sa patience mise à mal par le comportement de la sorcière, Barty se résigna à s'accroupir et à plaquer sa paume contre l'écorchure. Il constituerait ainsi une minerve de fortune et l'empêcherait de trop gigoter.

« Qui t'a fait ça ? »

Elle tâcha de regarder ailleurs mais la position dans laquelle ils se trouvaient réduisit à néant sa tentative.

« Le Maître ne s'est pas montré satisfait par notre travail. On devait lui ramener Bones.

– Bones n'était pas là-bas », rappela-t-il.

Bellatrix eut un infime haussement d'épaules. Elle se contenta de dire, sans varier l'intonation d'un iota : « On devait lui ramener Bones. »

Alors Barty s'emporta : « C'est stupide ! Puisqu'elle _n'_était _pas_ là-bas !

– Les désirs du Maître ne sont pas stupides, contra Bellatrix sèchement.

– Et ce n'est pas ce que j'ai prétendu ! »

De colère, il serra un peu son étreinte et la bouillie maintenant brunâtre suinta entre ses doigts.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas demandé de t'accompagner ? s'étonna-t-il.

– A quoi ça aurait bien servi ? Au mieux, tu l'aurais bouclé et tu aurais enduré son courroux avec moi. Au pire, tu aurais protesté et tu nous aurais fait bénéficier de quelques blessures supplémentaires. » La commissure de ses lèvres tremblota imperceptiblement – preuve de son amusement. « J'avoue que c'est cette deuxième raison qui m'a poussée à ne pas te faire appeler. »

Barty ironisa : « Pas la peine de te justifier, j'avais compris tout seul.

– Grand garçon », susurra-t-elle.

Il tenta d'échapper à son œillade prédatrice. Peine perdue ; le brun de ses iris le happa tout entier et il ressentit au niveau de l'estomac une sensation proche de celle qui suit l'activation d'un portoloin – en plus agréable toutefois.

« Bartemius. »

C'était à peine un chuchotement.

Elle s'inclina sur son fauteuil, pour ramener son visage à hauteur du sien. Très lentement elle pencha la tête sur la droite, sans rompre d'alignement de leurs regards. Avec une surprise vague, il réalisa que ses prunelles n'étaient pas uniformes. Des rainures plus foncées courraient tout autour de la pupille, comme autant d'épines érigées sur le pourtour d'une fleur de chardon. Il songea, amusé, que quand on jouait trop avec ses plantes-là, on se piquait immanquablement – fallait-il y voir un parallèle ?

Elle coula une main derrière sa nuque, une main blanche et décidée d'impératrice, qui le rapprocha d'elle sans rencontrer de résistance. Barty pouvait sentir les respirations de Bellatrix sur sa peau.

Il détailla son visage. Son nez tout d'abord dont l'arrête un peu abrupte ne manquait pas de caractère. Ses paupières charnues, languides et généreusement fardées qui appelaient au vice et illustrait si bien son ennui lorsqu'il la contrariait. Ses pommettes hautes et osseuses d'aristocrate ; et puis les ridules éphémères qui séparaient ses sourcils, soulignaient ses joues minces et encadraient ses lèvres.

Ses lèvres…

Elle effleura les siennes un moment, mêlant son souffle au sien, distillant en son âme les prémices d'une frustration terrible. Quand il fit mine d'approcher, elle recula imperceptiblement en laissant résonner entre eux un léger rire de gorge, bas et ténu, comme le roucoulement d'un oiseau inconnu.

Il patienta, et lorsqu'enfin elle cessa son jeu cruel, baisant sa bouche avec davantage d'entrain, il prit son attitude comme une invitation.

Il oublia les soins qu'il lui prodiguait encore quelques minutes auparavant et il leva la main vers sa joue, inconscient de l'onguent qu'il étalait ainsi sur son visage. Il tenta de museler sa fougue, de ne pas frissonner contre elle pour évacuer cette tension qui l'habitait. Il voulait paraître nonchalant, confiant, résolu, bien qu'il ne le soit aucunement.

Elle avait une langue insaisissable – un serpent suave qui sinuait entre ses mâchoires. En comparaison il se sentait incroyablement gauche et inexpérimenté. Et peut-être l'était-il ; après tout, il ne pouvait en juger lui-même.

Elle se détacha de lui pour observer et conserver à jamais dans ses souvenirs l'expression de son visage. Ses yeux clairs étaient joliment écarquillés, pleins de vie, pleins de fièvre. _Un enfant_, songea-t-elle avec douceur. Ses pommettes étaient rosées, sa bouche un rien tremblante.

« On dirait que j'ai encore beaucoup de choses à t'enseigner, Barty. »

Elle se redressa si vivement qu'il manqua de tomber à la renverse.

« Merci pour le baume. »

Bellatrix lui accorda un dernier sourire, qu'il contempla depuis le sol où il était agenouillé. D'un geste maternel, elle lissa ses cheveux blonds en arrière, et le quitta, plus que satisfaite, dans un tourbillon de cape.

x

« Ces salauds de Mangemorts… !

– Enfin chéri, piailla Mrs Croupton, on est à table !

– Ce n'est pas grave, maman. »

Barty posa une main apaisante sur son poignet.

« La _Gazette_ ne parle pas beaucoup de ses choses-là, ou alors occulte la moitié des informations. C'est bien que papa puisse nous dire ce qu'il en est vraiment. »

« Papa » lui lança une œillade courroucée, comme s'il le jugeait directement responsable de l'avoir interrompu.

« Rosier ne devrait plus poser de problèmes, poursuivit-il avec une fierté évidente. Les Aurors sont de mieux en mieux préparés, surtout depuis que le Département des Mystères les a équipés d'Occultaires. Pour le moment, il n'y a que deux patrouilles qui en ont, mais ça devrait se généraliser d'ici peu… »

Barty effaça tant bien que mal le sourire victorieux qu'il sentait poindre sur ses lèvres. Voilà une information qui plairait au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Rookwood n'aurait plus qu'à mettre la main sur le stock et à le détruire avant qu'il ne parvienne à Maugrey et compagnie…

x

« Tu sembles contrariée, Bella. »

Elle se retourna dans un mouvement de robes pour le fusiller du regard. Le rictus de Barty ne vacilla pas.

« Croupton, salua-t-elle avec amertume.

– Serait-ce de la jalousie ?

– Moi, jalouse ? pouffa-t-elle en simulant l'incrédulité. De qui ? _De toi ?_

– Le Lord a beaucoup aimé les renseignements que je lui ai fournis… Je regrette que tu n'ais pas été présente. Tu aurais apprécié le spectacle, c'est certain. »

Elle serra les dents devant sa réplique douceâtre.

« Il m'a offert du vin – très bon par ailleurs. On a discuté de mon avenir. Tu as entendu parler de cette opération que dirige Lucius ? Celle à laquelle tu n'es pas conviée ? » Il échappa un ricanement grêle. « On m'a proposé d'y participer. »

La fureur de Bellatrix atteignit des sommets ; elle l'agrippa par le col et le plaqua contre le mur. Ses yeux bruns jetaient des éclairs tandis qu'elle empoignait ses cheveux pour qu'il baissât la tête vers elle. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour rétorquer.

Il la prit de vitesse, l'embrassa sans cesser de sourire, hardiment, avant de l'écarter dans un rire. C'était la première fois qu'il osait un tel geste.

« La colère te va si bien, Bella », se justifia-t-il.

Il n'avait pas effacé son rictus, si bien que sa réplique passait davantage pour de l'ironie que pour un compliment sincère – quoiqu'il y eût sûrement un peu des deux.

« Tu… ! »

Elle s'interrompit elle-même, dans sa stupeur.

« Oui, je. »

Elle ne goûta pas la plaisanterie, toujours ébahie par son audace.

« Tu n'avais pas le droit ! tonna-t-elle tout-à-coup.

– Ne fais pas la vierge effarouchée. Tu n'es pas crédible dans ce rôle, si tu veux mon avis. »

Elle suffoqua d'indignation. Il étouffa sa colère d'une caresse, son pouce suivant le contour de sa mâchoire.

« Tu as soumis ton mari, Bella. Et je ne parle pas de tes amants, murmura-t-il. Ne compte pas sur moi pour jouer au chien bien dressé. »

Elle se dégagea de son contact plus promptement que si elle venait de se brûler.

« Tu t'accordes beaucoup trop d'importance, Croupton. » Elle lui jeta un regard scrutateur, de haut en bas comme pour estimer la qualité d'une marchandise. « Tu es un gamin. Un nouveau dans les rangs. Je me suis amusée un peu avec toi. Ça s'arrête là. » Elle plissa le nez. « Ne va pas t'imaginer que tu m'attires _réellement_. Je préfère les hommes mûrs aux adolescents. »

Sur cette dernière pique, elle lui tourna le dos. Il se pencha à son oreille, au moment où elle s'apprêtait à faire un premier pas :

« Tu mens. »

Puis il s'en alla de son côté, sans se soucier du fait qu'elle fît aussitôt volteface.

x

Avery prit la parole.

Barty l'écoutait d'une oreille distraite en jetant de temps à autre un regard devant lui, sur une Bellatrix qui le fixait sans ciller depuis plusieurs minutes. Il manqua de sursauter quand il sentit un pied grimper le long de sa cheville. Elle sourit de sa surprise, d'un petit sourire emprunt de triomphe – _la garce a eu l'effet qu'elle voulait_, comprit-il.

Pour ne pas lui donner satisfaction plus longtemps, il se composa du mieux qu'il put une mine impassible. Les orteils glissèrent à l'arrière de son mollet, avec une lenteur toute étudiée, montant et descendant selon un rythme aguicheur. Elle haussa un sourcil, il lui répondit par un coup d'œil furieux et troublé.

Le pied gracile s'attarda en dessous de son genou, frôla la naissance de sa cuisse d'une manière scandaleusement suggestive. Il la repoussa fermement.

Elle rapatria son pied et le glissa dans l'escarpin qu'elle avait abandonné sous la table. Lorsqu'elle releva les yeux vers lui, il sut qu'elle avait gagné.

Gagné quoi ? Ça, par contre, il l'ignorait.

La réunion se poursuivit, s'allongea interminablement, jusqu'à ce que Macnair se plaigne et ne quitte la petite assemblée sur un « au revoir » plus qu'irrespectueux. Ce fut le signal du départ pour tous les autres.

« Barty ? »

Ils étaient seuls dans le couloir à présent. Il gronda sèchement :

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Bellatrix ? »

Elle s'approcha au point d'être presque collée à lui, posa une main légère sur son bas-ventre.

« Qu'est-ce que toi tu veux ? »

Il se maudit quand il devint évident que son émoi physique était perceptible. Elle eut un rire irrépressible, un rire un peu plus grave que d'ordinaire.

« Ma chambre est tout près d'ici…

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse ? » s'échauffa-t-il.

Il frissonna quand elle fit courir ses doigts sur ses tempes.

« Tu as plein d'idées qui bouillonnent dans la tête, pas besoin d'être legilimens pour le deviner. Choisis-en une, je l'exaucerai.

– Et c'est moi qui me donne trop d'importance ? persifla-t-il.

– C'est une offre que je ne te ferai qu'une fois, reprit-elle sans relever l'allusion. Réfléchis bien, Barty. Il serait dommage que tu ais des regrets.

– Pousse-toi. »

La faiblesse de son ton le surprit lui-même. Elle ne bougea pas d'un centimètre.

« Si je me pousse, tu ne m'auras jamais…

– Tu ne m'intéresses pas, contra-t-il.

– Tu mens. »

Elle déplaça sa main.

« Arrête. »

Elle le détailla sous ses paupières à demi-closes. La roseur de ses joues rendaient plus nettes ses tâches de rousseur. Il était à la fois tendu et embarrassé. _Prêt à céder_, estima-t-elle.

« Arrête », gémit-il encore, au supplice.

Elle leva son visage vers lui. N'y tenant plus, il plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes, violemment, désespérément.

« Viens », dit-elle ensuite, avec une intonation qui n'admettait aucun refus. Et du reste, il ne songea pas à résister.

x

Elle le fit asseoir sur le lit. Elle retira ses couches de vêtements une à une et le railla quand il détourna les yeux de sa nudité. Elle s'autorisa un petit déhanchement, qui attira son œil sans difficulté, avant de s'asseoir à califourchon sur lui.

Elle s'empara de sa main avec une autorité incongrue et la posa sur son sein exhibé, duquel il ne pouvait détacher les yeux. Blanc, rond, doux. C'était les mots qui lui venaient à l'esprit tandis qu'il l'effleurait timidement.

Elle le déshabilla avec la douceur d'une mère, avec une gentillesse qu'elle s'ignorait posséder. Ils restèrent un instant immobiles, à s'observer l'un l'autre en silence – elle avec une assurance amusée, lui avec une avidité mal dissimulée et une gêne croissante.

Il était maigre, avec des jambes osseuses et des bras minces sur lesquels apparaissaient les reliefs de quelques muscles dérisoires. Quand il expirait, elle pouvait deviner ses côtes sous la chair trop mince.

« Approche. »

Il s'exécuta avec une docilité teintée d'embarras. Il attendit qu'elle le guide, probablement trop confus pour prendre la moindre initiative. Elle le guida donc.

Une bougie mourante se consuma tandis qu'elle respirait un peu plus fort, sous ses doigts de plus en plus assurés. Une pellicule de sueur couvrait son front quand elle tendit la main vers sa baguette, pour raviver l'éclairage.

Plus tard, elle appuya sur son torse pour le repousser contre le matelas. Il la dévisageait comme on admirait une déesse. Elle grimpa sur lui, avec un sourire jusque dans les yeux.

Quand elle roula à ses côtés, repue, elle croisa son regard hésitant et lui assura narquoisement qu'elle avait connu de plus mauvais élèves. Il se contenta de cette remarque, sachant qu'elle ne mentait pas et qu'il ne méritait pas davantage.

x

Il s'écoula quatre mois entre ce plaisant après-midi et la naissance d'une rumeur qui plut fort peu à Bellatrix. Elle était en train de se sustenter après une mission éreintante quand elle surprit la discussion qui se tenait dans le salon adjacent.

« La petite Nott ? Je lui aurais bien mis le grappin dessus moi aussi, mais il semblerait qu'on ait été devancés.

– Qui ? s'étonna Macnair.

– Croupton. C'était à prévoir en même temps… ils se connaissent de Poudlard. Je crois qu'elle a un an ou deux de plus.

– Mince, renchérit Crabbe. Elle est vraiment pas moche… »

Dolohov ricana : « Tu veux dire qu'elle est foutrement jolie, oui ! Des beautés comme ça, on n'en a pas légion dans nos rangs. »

Quelqu'un mentionna Bellatrix et la susnommée y puisa un certain réconfort, avant de s'éclipser de la cuisine.

x

« Austera Nott, _sérieusement_ _?_ »

Barty sursauta et pivota sur lui-même.

« Je reconnais qu'elle a un jolie minois, mais tout de même… elle a un tempérament infâme !

– Pas plus que toi, Bellatrix. » Il lui sourit de toutes ses dents. « Et puis en quoi est-ce que ça te concerne ? Je te manque peut-être ?

– Me manquer ? La vanité t'étouffe, mon pauvre enfant ! »

Elle se pencha vers lui et il dut mobiliser toute sa force de volonté pour ne pas jeter un œil à son décolleté indécent.

« Tu as été médiocre, ce jour-là, affirma-t-elle avec humeur.

– Je me suis bien amélioré depuis, ronronna-t-il. Je pratique beaucoup. Austera est comblée.

– Les femmes sont douées pour la simulation.

– Il y a des choses qui ne se simulent pas. »

Elle concéda, ennuyée : « Certes. »

Ils s'entreregardèrent sans un mot. La pluie au dehors tombait drue et frappait les carreaux du manoir.

« Je pourrais te montrer mes progrès, si tu me le demandais gentiment, proposa-t-il dans un murmure tant sincère que moqueur.

– Je me moque bien de tes performances ! »

Elle le quitta d'un pas furieux.

x

Bellatrix jeta un œil sur la table et se résigna à occuper la dernière place, celle entre Barty et Rabastan. Le premier la régala d'un sourire mutin, le second inclina la tête vers elle avant de replonger dans ses pensées.

Elle appuya son menton dans sa main le temps que la réunion commence.

Elle sentit sur son autre main, celle posée sur sa cuisse, l'étreinte chaude de cinq doigts aventureux. Elle faillit se dégager mais le regard que lui lança Barty arrêta son geste. Ce n'était ni une moquerie, ni une provocation. Là-dedans, il n'y avait que de l'affection et le troublant reflet du souci qu'il se faisait pour elle.

Elle en fut bizarrement touchée, quoiqu'elle prît soin de le lui dissimuler. Elle reporta son attention ailleurs sans rompre le contact.

Barty jeta un œil à la ronde, pour s'assurer que nul ne les épiait, et se pencha vers elle.

« Tu as entendu parler du maléfice qu'a reçu Goyle ? » chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

Elle lui jeta un regard en biais, plein d'interrogations.

« Tu sais ce que ça signifie ? » poursuivit-il.

Elle formula son ignorance dans un murmure à peine audible.

« Ça veut dire qu'il est hors-service et que tu vas pouvoir le remplacer… »

Les pupilles de Bellatrix brillèrent de compréhension – et de surprise. Barty fit mine de s'éloigner puis, au dernier moment, il voûta le dos pour ajouter – et il se tenait si près d'elle en cet instant que ses mots chatouillèrent sa gorge :

« Pas la peine de me remercier. »

Elle pivota vivement ; il affichait un demi-sourire suffisant.

« Tu n'as pas fait ça ? » Elle hésitait entre la reconnaissance et l'indignation. Comme il se drapait dans un silence teinté d'humour et d'arrogance entremêlés, elle remarqua, un peu dépitée : « Tu commences à ressembler à un homme, Bébé Barty.

– Ça te trouble ? »

Elle retira sa main de la sienne, se composa une moue méprisante :

« Tu rêves. »

Ils ne s'adressèrent plus la parole de la soirée. Cependant, Barty capta à plusieurs reprises les coups d'œil perplexes que Rodolphus lui lançait à intervalles rapprochés. Il maudit son absence de discrétion.

x

Bellatrix avait le souffle court, le visage maculé de terre et de sang. Encore une fois, elle vanta la réussite de leur mission. Malgré son allure crasseuse, elle resplendissait de contentement et Macnair la lorgnait avec une impudence qui fit blêmir Barty ; lui-même n'aurait pas osé exposer son désir avec tant d'évidence alors que les frères Lestrange se trouvaient à moins d'un mètre de distance, leurs mains toujours accrochées au portoloin qui les avaient tous ramenés au Manoir Rosier.

Inexplicablement écœuré par la concupiscence de son comparse, il tourna le dos à la petite assemblée. Bellatrix s'enquit sur le motif de son départ et il rétorqua – peut-être un peu trop sèchement – qu'il était épuisé et qu'il avait mieux à faire que de l'écouter radoter.

_Est-ce qu'elle va rejoindre Macnair ce soir ?_

Il ignora la pique qu'elle lui lança. Quelque chose en rapport avec sa condition de « digne fils à papa ». D'habitude il rebondissait toujours sur ce genre de railleries, mais à cet instant précis, il ne pensait qu'à Bellatrix, visitant la chambre de Macnair et se livrant à quelque acte de débauche innommable. Et sa gorge se serrait de rage, d'impuissance ou de dégoût. Il s'interrogea d'ailleurs à ce sujet et convint à contrecœur qu'il devait s'agir d'un mélange de ces trois composantes.

En entrant dans ses appartements – quoique ce fût là un bien grand mot pour qualifier la pièce unique et minuscule où créchait son lit et son bureau – une colère sourde lui tordait les intestins. Il avait envie de jeter un bibelot au sol, de fracasser un vase, comme lorsqu'adolescent son père lui refusait une sortie. Mais le mobilier, dépouillé de toute décoration superflue, ne se prêtait pas à ces accès de violence aussi il se contenta de choir sur l'édredon.

Il fixa avec intensité la fissure au plafond, mettant dans son œillade toute l'aigreur qui lui remuait l'abdomen. Il se rabroua quand il sentit ses yeux lui piquer.

_La fatigue, je suis juste fatigué. Avec ces duels éprouvants, c'est normal de s'emporter pour un rien._

Il passa une main sur ses cils, essuya les larmes coupables.

_Je suis juste mort de fatigue._

x

Un léger grincement le tira du sommeil. Il se redressa en hâte, se pencha vers la table de nuit, là où reposait sa baguette. Quand il distingua les contours de son visiteur, il s'immobilisa, la main toujours tendue dans le vide.

Bellatrix ferma la porte derrière elle et s'adossa au battant.

« Tu n'es pas avec Macnair ? cracha-t-il.

Sa voix rocailleuse témoignait du profond endormissement dont il venait juste d'émerger.

« Pourquoi je serais avec Macnair ? répliqua-t-elle sur le même ton.

– Je sais pas. Peut-être parce que tu couches avec lui à l'occasion ? » Il enchaîna avant qu'elle ait pu répondre quoi que ce soit : « Et ton mari, il ne se pose pas des questions sur tes virées nocturnes ? »

Le sourire qu'elle arbora scintilla dans la pénombre.

« Je ne suis peut-être pas experte en potions, mais je sais où me procurer des somnifères… »

Elle s'approcha du lit.

« Pourquoi es-tu en colère, Barty ? »

Loin de l'apaiser, la question fit gonfler son ressentiment.

« Tu es une garce ! Voilà pourquoi !

– Ce n'est pas nouveau, ça. Tu le savais depuis le début, non ? »

Il plissa le nez.

« Tu te moques de moi sans arrêt ! » Il s'en voulut de se laisser aller à geindre de la sorte. Il se sentit obligé de développer : « Je ne suis plus un gosse, Bella. J'ai fait mes preuves, auprès du Lord, auprès des autres… et tu continues de me traiter comme un gamin.

– Pour moi tu seras toujours un gamin. »

Il n'y avait ni cruauté ni la moindre boutade dans sa réplique.

« Pourquoi tu es là ? »

Elle ne releva pas la brusquerie qui allait avec son interrogation.

« Je viens constater tes progrès. »

Il tapota ostensiblement son oreiller et se rallongea sans lui accorder un regard :

« Je n'ai pas envie, dit-il. Je commence à te connaître. Toi et ta manie de manipuler les gens. Je ne…

– Pousse-toi », glissa-t-elle complaisamment en se déchaussant pour s'immiscer sous les draps à ses côtés.

Il s'éloigna jusqu'à l'autre extrémité du matelas, conscient qu'elle ne renoncerait pas mais peu désireux de la satisfaire par un quelconque contact.

« Ne fais pas l'enfant ! gronda-t-elle. Viens là.

– Non. »

Elle s'esclaffa cruellement.

« Et tu t'étonnes encore que je te prenne pour un mioche ? »

Seul un silence buté lui répondit. De l'index, elle suivit le relief de sa colonne vertébrale, perceptible sous le vêtement de nuit. Il continua de l'ignorer.

« Tu as pensé à moi, dans ce grand lit gelé, n'est-ce pas ? s'enquit-elle quelques minutes plus tard.

– J'essaye de dormir.

– Ça t'a réchauffé au moins ? Savoir que j'étais là, à quelques portes à peine… »

Il s'agita en maugréant tout bas.

« Je serais curieuse de voir les scènes qui se jouaient sous ton crâne échauffé pendant que…

– Tu es ridicule, Bellatrix.

– Quoi ? Tu n'as jamais rêvé de me prendre dans ce lit ?

– Jamais, contra-t-il, catégorique.

– Je ne te crois pas. » Elle eut un rire sournois. « Avoue que la petite Nott ne te rassasie pas. Une fois qu'elle s'endort, tu y penses. Mais comme tu es un garçon bien élevé, tu ne te touches pas devant elle.

– Bellatrix ! s'indigna-t-il.

– … mais dans la salle de bain peut-être ? Qui sait ? »

Il bondit hors des draps.

« J'aimerais _dormir_. Alors soit tu la boucles, soit tu vas voir ailleurs. »

Elle s'assit lentement, coula son dos contre la tête de lit.

« Tu as raison. Je vais peut-être aller saluer ce bon vieux Macnair… »

Elle le détailla du coin de l'œil. L'obscurité ne suffisait pas à lui dissimuler sa grimace révulsée.

« Tu ne me retiens pas, Barty ?

– Je n'ai aucune raison de le faire. »

Elle fut assaillie par un doute terrible. Il y avait tant de froideur dans cette affirmation qu'elle fut une seconde tentée de le croire.

« Je sais comment tu fonctionnes. Tu fais des avances, et dès qu'on commence à y céder, tu te dérobes. Juste pour entretenir la frustration, le désir, juste pour conserver un ascendant sur tes proies – parce qu'on est jamais rien d'autre que des proies pour toi. Mais moi je refuse de me plier à ton petit jeu malsain. A l'avenir, sache-le : si tu m'embrasses, je ne te laisserai pas t'enfuir sans dommage. Tu m'as fait le coup deux fois et c'était deux fois de trop. Je ne suis pas un autre de ces pantins qui s'accommodent de tes caprices et suivent ton bon plaisir. Je suis peut-être un gamin, comme tu te plais à le croire, mais je ne m'inclinerai pas devant toi. »

Elle lui accorda un sourire étrange.

« Rallonge-toi. »

S'il s'agissait bien d'un ordre, il n'avait pas été prononcé avec son autorité habituelle.

« Je me tais », promit-elle devant son expression soupçonneuse. Elle fit mine de tourner une clef invisible et de sceller ses lèvres.

x

Barty cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises pour affronter la luminosité de l'aube. Il se tourna vers Bellatrix et eut la surprise de la trouver non seulement présente mais en plus bien réveillée, et apparemment perdue dans la contemplation du plafond. L'entendant remuer, elle baissa ses iris bruns vers lui.

« Bien dormi ? lui demanda-t-il pour briser le silence.

– Ça peut aller. »

Il attendit qu'elle ajoutât quelque chose mais elle n'en fit rien. Il se résigna à entamer la conversation.

« Tu m'as l'air passionnée par cette fissure…

– Je réfléchissais.

– A quoi ?

– Au motif premier de ma visite.

– Me faire des avances ? »

Elle ricana.

« Non, Barty. Je venais te narguer.

– Evidemment, soupira-t-il. J'aurais dû m'en douter. Puisque je suis de bonne humeur, je t'autorise à le faire ce matin, depuis mon propre lit. Dis-moi donc ce qui méritait de me réveiller en plein milieu de la nuit.

– Hier, en sortant rejoindre Macnair, tu ne sais pas qui j'ai croisé… »

Le visage de Barty se ferma.

« Pas la peine de poursuivre. Je crois que ça suffit déjà à entamer mon entrain matinal.

– Non, non ! protesta-t-elle. Tu rates le meilleur ! Un indice : elle est brune, jolie, et elle couche avec toi.

– Tu t'es vue dans un miroir ? » ironisa-t-il.

Bellatrix perdit un peu de son enthousiasme et ce fut d'une voix rêche qu'elle conclut :

« Austera Nott, ta précieuse Austera… qui se glisse dans la chambre de Macnair. J'ai pensé que la chose pourrait t'intéresser. »

Elle fut si déçue par son absence de réaction qu'elle en oublia de dissimuler son dépit.

« Tu aurais voulu que je sois blessé ?

– Possible, admit-elle sur la défensive.

– Tu es cruelle.

– Oui, il paraît.

– Et c'est là que tu te proposais de me réconforter ?

– "Réconforter" n'est peut-être pas le terme adapté.

– Ah non ? »

L'amusement plissa ses paupières :

« Je comptais abuser de toi et t'abandonner après.

– Charmant, marmonna-t-il. Et maintenant ?

– Maintenant quoi ?

Il souligna judicieusement :

« Tu es dans mon lit, ton mari ronfle encore, ma copine s'envoie en l'air avec ton amant. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, nous ? »

Elle approcha son visage du sien, sur l'oreiller. Il resta statique, un sourire au coin des lèvres, attendant qu'elle se rapprochât davantage. Elle finit par l'embrasser mais il passa de l'inactivité à la fougue en si peu de temps qu'elle se recula, surprise. Puis un rictus victorieux s'étala sur sa figure.

« Il n'y a pas de "nous", Barty. Et on ne fait rien tous les deux. »

Toutefois il avait prévu ce retournement de situation. Il bloqua ses poignets, la surplomba de toute sa taille.

« Je te l'ai dit. Je ne te laisserai pas fuir une troisième fois. »

Un reste de maquillage entourait les yeux bruns ; ces yeux foudroyants qui lui promettaient une mort certaine. Sa chevelure sombre, désordonnée, encadrait son visage, tranchait sur les teintes crème de la literie. S'il n'avait pas connu le danger qu'elle pouvait revêtir, Barty se serait bien laissé aller à la détailler plus longtemps.

Elle vociféra :

« Lâche-moi !

– Tu avais raison. »

Elle oublia pour un temps ses protestations.

« A quel sujet ?

– Tout. Le grand lit froid et tout ce qui va avec.

– Si tu savais comme vous êtes nombreux dans ce cas ! »

Il échappa un gloussement de dérision.

« Pauvre Bellatrix. Elle ne se rend pas compte qu'elle est sur le déclin…

– Que… ! s'indigna-t-elle.

– Maintenant c'est Austera que tout le monde veut. Toi tu appartiens au passé. »

Elle se débattit avec une force décuplée par la rage. Le rire qui agitait Barty entre deux ruades cessa dans un cri étranglé. Il se recroquevilla sur le lit en hoquetant, une main entre ses cuisses.

Elle proféra une excuse cinglante :

« Dommage pour ta descendance. »

Il parvint tout de même à la retenir en agrippant son coude qui cherchait à se dérober. Il suffoqua, malgré la douleur :

« Te vexe pas, Bella. Pour une femme de ton âge, t'es encore très attrayante.

– Je devrais te tuer », grinça-t-elle.

Il l'attira vers lui.

« Viens m'embrasser plutôt. Je souffre, tu sais.

– Tu me prends pour ta mère ?

– Pas assez douce. »

Elle fit glisser ses doigts sur sa nuque, y planta ses ongles.

« C'est un problème ? se renseigna-t-elle avec agressivité.

– Aucunement, assura Barty, flegmatique. Maintenant que je suis stérile, tu veux bien m'embrasser, dis ? »

Elle s'agenouilla face à lui.

« Un enfant », murmura-t-elle, résignée, avant de répondre à ses vœux. Pour faire bonne mesure, elle arbora tout de même un masque irrité – il n'aurait pas fallu qu'il s'imaginât qu'elle pût faire preuve de tendresse à son égard.


	3. Acte III, Répulsion

Eh oui, les retards ça devient une habitude... !

J'ai peut-être un peu bâclé la relecture donc il y a sûrement des tournures maladroites ; si c'est le cas je m'en excuse. Sinon j'ai un avis mitigé sur cet acte (j'aime bien la deuxième moitié mais la première bof bof...). Enfin je compte sur vous pour me dire ce que vous en pensez !

Il y a plusieurs allusions à Rédemption dans cet acte-là mais rien qui n'empêche la compréhension. En fait ces deux fics abordent certains évènements de manière complémentaire mais indépendante (je ne suis pas persuadée d'être claire pour le coup mais je suis trop crevée pour mieux exprimer les choses xD).

Sinon, j'ai enfin fixé le nombre d'actes total : il y en aura quatre, plus un court épilogue. Pour savoir où j'en suis dans mes updated, comme d'habitude je vous invite à consulter mon livejournal.

Bonne lecture !

**

* * *

**

**Les Aimants.**

x

Acte III : Répulsion

x

_Une force – le Destin ? – les éloigne. Tant qu'ils restent assez proches, ils s'appellent l'un l'autre, luttent pour se rejoindre et puis, la distance augmentant, ils se laissent entraîner, renoncent, oublient. Mais qu'on les rapproche seulement ! Alors la mémoire remontera à la surface et ils s'élanceront l'un vers l'autre._

_Encore faut-il qu'on leur accorde cette chance…_

x

Une main s'enroula autour de son poignet et la tira dans le creux de l'alcôve, derrière une statue imposante.

« J'ai pas envie », souffla Bellatrix en se dégageant de son étreinte.

Un gloussement sarcastique lui écorcha les oreilles.

« Je me doutais que tu m'en voudrais pour tout à l'heure, reconnut Barty.

– C'est toujours toi qui es dans ses bonnes grâces. C'est agaçant. Et injuste. Je suis là depuis plus longtemps. »

Il se rapprocha d'elle, avoua contre sa gorge : « J'ai envie de toi.

– Pas moi ! »

Elle donna un grand coup sur son épaule qui, loin d'avoir l'effet escompté, ne le fit même pas frémir ; Barty commençait à prendre l'habitude de sa violence.

« Laisse-moi me faire pardonner, tenta-t-il avec un sourire invitant.

– Comme si tu en avais la capacité ! »

Il rit, d'un rire sincère et amusé. Le ressentiment de Bellatrix grimpa à son comble : elle ne parvenait même plus à la vexer ! Il la plaqua fermement contre le mur au moment même où elle songeait à passer sous son bras pour s'enfuir.

Elle tourna le visage quand il se pencha pour l'embrasser. Il déposa un joyeux et chaste baiser sur sa joue, pas plus agacé qu'auparavant. Sa main droite glissa le long de sa jambe, remonta la robe sorcière sur ses cuisses.

« Je te hais, Croupton.

– Je sais, mon cœur. Tu me le répètes assez. »

La moue courroucée qu'elle arborait fondit lentement au gré des caresses qu'elle recevait. Par pur esprit de rébellion, elle tut ses gémissements, mais ses joues roses, son souffle erratique et ses paupières papillonnantes la trahissaient.

Il s'enquit, nonchalant :

« Tu me pardonnes ?

– Jamais », cracha-t-elle en rouvrant brusquement les yeux pour le vriller d'un regard orageux.

Il s'immobilisa. Elle échappa un grognement de frustration.

« Tu me pardonnes ? » essaya-t-il encore.

Elle agrippa son col pour l'attirer vers elle.

« Peut-être après », concéda-t-elle, charitable.

Il ne lui fallut guère plus d'une seconde pour comprendre où elle voulait en venir. Dans un cliquetis métallique, il se débarrassa de sa ceinture. Derrière la statue, il y eut soudain un glapissement de satisfaction, et des frottements de tissu, des râles, des chuchotis de haine qui sonnaient comme des mots doux.

« Je te hais tellement », haleta-t-elle, avec une tendresse paradoxale, quand ils eurent fini.

Elle lissa sa jupe, arrangea sa coiffure et le quitta sans un regard supplémentaire.

La voix de Barty résonna après son départ : « Et moi donc, Bellatrix. »

x

« Rabastan ? »

Il lui jeta un regard glacé et se renseigna, d'un ton inquisiteur qui déplut fortement à Bellatrix :

« Où tu étais ?

– Quelque part. »

Il se plaça en travers de son chemin.

« Je n'ai rien dit jusqu'à présent, parce que Rodolphus ne remarquait pas…

– Ecarte-toi, Rabastan.

– … mais là tu vas trop loin. »

Bellatrix lui retourna une œillade acérée.

« Si Rodolphus a quelque chose à me communiquer, il le fera lui-même. Toi, tu es mon beau-frère, pas mon mari.

– Heureusement pour toi. »

Elle sourit faiblement, coula une main suggestive sur son torse.

« Alors c'est _ça_ qui te pose problème ? »

Il repoussa son bras avec une violence mal contenue. A présent il tremblait de fureur et, dessous ses boucles brunes, son visage était d'une pâleur extrême.

« Tu es répugnante. »

_Il n'est vraiment pas tenté_, comprit-elle avec une réelle surprise.

« Essaye au moins d'être discrète à l'avenir. Et prête un peu plus d'attention à mon frère. C'est tout ce que je te demande, puisque tu sembles incapable de mettre un terme à tes tromperies. »

D'un geste sec il rabattit le capuchon de Mangemort sur ses traits. Il la dépassa à reculons, ses prunelles désapprobatrices bien visibles malgré l'ombre dans laquelle sa figure était plongée. A l'instar d'une malédiction, il sembla à Bellatrix que son antipathie lui colla à la peau toute l'après-midi, suivant ses faits et gestes et jugeant chacune de ses actions.

x

« Tu couches encore avec lui ? »

Bellatrix baissa les yeux pour croiser le regard de Barty. Il avait calé sa joue contre son ventre dénudé et ses doigts courraient librement sur ses côtes et entre ses seins.

« Par "lui" tu entends qui exactement ? » demanda-t-elle distraitement.

Il fronça légèrement les sourcils ; elle le trouva mignon avec ses iris pâles assombris par la réflexion.

« Ton mari. Et les autres. »

Il déposa un baiser sur son nombril, mais si l'attention était indéniablement tendre le cœur n'y était pas vraiment. Il paraissait absent et sa bouche formait un pli maussade.

« Je ne vois plus Macnair, annonça-t-elle.

– Et les autres ?

– Pas depuis quelques temps.

– Et Rodolphus ? »

Silence coupable.

« Je vois », dit-il d'une voix blanche.

Il se redressa lentement, souleva une étoffe qui s'avéra être la robe de Bellatrix et l'échangea contre son propre habit. Il allait passer la tête par le trou approprié quand il sentit deux mains froides sur son torse. Il enfila tout de même le vêtement et les avant-bras de la sorcière s'en trouvèrent recouverts.

Elle se justifia :

« C'est mon mari.

– Je ne te reproche rien. La fidélité n'a jamais fait parti de nos conditions.

– Alors pourquoi tu t'en vas ? »

Il lui décocha un sourire sans joie.

« Je n'aime pas l'idée qu'il puisse te toucher. Ça me dérange. Ça fait interférence avec mes propres désirs.

– Et bien va-t-en ! s'écria-t-elle brusquement, en s'écartant d'un bond. Puisque ça t'est impossible à surmonter, _va-t-en !_ »

Il exécuta quelques pas, arrêta sa main sur la poignée de la porte et, sans prêter attention à son emportement, se renseigna :

« On se voit toujours vendredi ?

– Va au diable !

– Bien. » Il balaya l'invective d'un haussement d'épaules nonchalant. « C'est ce que je pensais. Quand tu en auras marre d'être en colère, transmets-moi un de ces petits billets que tu affectionnes tant. On s'enverra en l'air et tout rentrera dans l'ordre.

– Tu es sûr qu'il n'y aura pas d'_interférence_ ? » persifla-t-elle en se dressant sur ses genoux.

Elle était toujours nue. Belle comme la luxure faite femme, avec sa poitrine qui s'élevait et s'abaissait au rythme de ses respirations offensées.

Barty commençait doucement à s'impatienter.

« Je ne te reproche pas de coucher avec Rodolphus alors je te serais gré de ne pas me tenir rigueur de mon manque d'entrain périodique. D'ailleurs, si mes réticences te gênent tant que ça, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire : le quitter. »

Il claqua la porte après son départ. Un juron virulent lui parvint de derrière le battant clos.

x

Il déposa le livre ouvert sur ses genoux. Elle était là. Présence obtuse et chagrine. Si belle, pâle et immobile comme ces bustes, ces moulages en plâtre qui égayaient les couloirs de la demeure Rosier. Non. Pas pâle : livide. Soudain l'inquiétude lui rongea l'estomac. Que se passait-il ? Sa contrariété était palpable. S'était-elle accrochée avec Lucius dernièrement ? Pas à sa connaissance. Le Lord alors. Il avait dû critiquer son travail, la réprimander. Il était vrai qu'elle était distraite ces jours-ci…

« Bellatrix ? »

Elle lui retourna un regard polaire.

« Parle-moi, la pria-t-il.

– Tu m'ennuis, Rodolphus.

– Je sais bien. Je t'ennuie tout le temps, mon amour. »

Elle cilla.

« Je n'aime pas quand tu m'appelles ainsi.

– Pourquoi ça ? » demanda-t-il ingénument.

Elle serra tant les lèvres qu'elles blêmirent sur son visage fermé.

« Tu ne m'aimes pas. »

Il avait échappé ces mots avec douleur et certitude. Il le savait, peut-être même l'avait-il toujours su. Il savait qu'elle l'avait aimé, le temps d'une nuit, ou durant une semaine, mais alors même qu'il l'épousait, la flamme s'était tarie, s'était recroquevillée – mort-née – jusqu'à s'éteindre et disparaître. Cette vérité, il l'avait décelée dans ses silences, dans ses œillades lointaines et fuyantes, bien qu'elle l'ait toujours gardée pour elle. Par lâcheté ou pour le protéger ? Il l'ignorait et tout compte fait s'en moquait assez.

« C'est à cause de ton protégé ? s'enquit-il avec un détachement feint. Il parait que Croupton est du genre entêté. Il ne te mène pas la vie dure au moins ?

– Ne dis pas de bêtise ».

Elle lui tourna le dos. Il caressa des yeux la courbe de ses hanches.

Alors qu'il devinait, dans un foudroyant éclair de lucidité, ce qui se tramait autour de lui – à savoir la relation véritable qu'elle entretenait avec le jeune homme – paradoxalement son désir d'elle se réveilla.

« Mon amour, dit-il encore et elle se retourna avec un air méfiant. Approche, s'il-te-plait. »

Elle obtempéra. Il se redressa lentement, abandonnant son grimoire sur la chaise qu'il venait tout juste de quitter. Il avança ses doigts pour délasser son corsage. Il la mena jusqu'à la chambre, acheva de l'y déshabiller et la délaissa le temps de se dénuder lui-même. Elle avait la grâce des poupées de porcelaine, et leur passivité. Il l'allongea sous lui, embrassa son épaule, ses seins, des parcelles de peau ça et là, jusqu'à ses chevilles.

« C'est si triste », murmura-t-il.

Elle demanda d'une voix atone : « Quoi donc, Rodolphus ?

– Toi. »

Il baisa sa paume.

« Je te connais mieux que personne, mais tu ne m'aimes pas. »

Du pouce, il effleura son ventre ; exactement comme l'avait fait Barty quelques heures auparavant.

« Tous autant qu'ils sont, ils ne connaissent pas la petite Bella, celle qui rivalisait d'inventivité pour éclipser ses sœurs face à Mrs Black. Et qui échouait, bien sûr.

– Tais-toi. »

Il secoua doucement la tête.

« Ils ne connaissent pas ton impuissance, quand Andromeda est partie…

– Ne prononce pas son nom !

– … et quand Druella a commencé à dépérir.

– Rodolphus, gronda-t-elle.

– Ils ignorent les circonstances de nos fiançailles. Ils ignorent que tu as été déçue par le peu d'intérêt que ta mère y a accordés. Et bien sûr personne ne sait que tu es venue la supplier d'annuler le mariage, sous prétexte qu'aucune descendance n'avait vu le jour après trois ans de vie commune. »

Bellatrix lui jeta un coup d'œil effaré. Son cœur battait trop vite, l'air lui manquait. Pour la première fois, Rodolphus lui fit peur.

« Est-ce que tu lui as dit que tu t'étais mutilée pour ne jamais procréer ? » Il gloussa devant son hoquet de stupeur. « Quoi ? Tu croyais peut-être que je l'ignorais ? »

Il continuait de la couvrir de baisers languides sans se soucier des tremblements qui l'agitaient. Elle comprit brutalement qu'elle ne connaissait rien de Rodolphus, et qu'il était fou, que sa mollesse n'était qu'une façade. Aveugle qu'elle était, elle l'avait cru naïf ! Même Rabastan, son frère, le prenait pour un sot !

« Comble d'ironie, ta mère t'a fait promettre sur son lit de mort de tout faire pour enfanter. Serment Inviolable, n'est-ce-pas ? »

Il caressa sa cuisse avec une lenteur délicate et amoureuse. Ainsi, depuis des années, il profitait d'elle en toute connaissance de cause, sachant pertinemment qu'elle n'accédait à ses désirs que parce qu'elle s'y était engagée auprès de Druella Black. Elle qui se targuait de lui faire avaler n'importe quoi réalisait qu'en vérité c'était lui qui la manipulait.

« Est-ce que tu lui as dit que si tu me laissais te toucher, c'était uniquement parce que le Serment t'y obligeait ? » Puis, à son oreille, dans un murmure : « Est-ce que Croupton le sait ? »

x

Les journées s'égrenèrent au compte-gouttes, avec une mauvaise volonté qui laissait penser à Bellatrix que le temps lui-même lui en voulait pour quelque motif que ce soit et avait ainsi décidé de ralentir exprès sa course pour la contrarier. Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas à entamer son humeur, la météo paraissait agir de concert avec l'horloge cosmique ; à la pluie succédait la grisaille, à la grisaille la grêle et à la grêle la pluie – cercle infernal qui avait eu raison de sa santé de fer.

Ce fut donc enrhumée, une écharpe en laine ceinturant sa gorge douloureuse, qu'elle surprit la scène au détour d'un couloir :

Adossé au mur, plein d'assurance, Barty discourait aimablement avec Austera. Tout à sa conversation, il ne remarqua pas immédiatement l'observatrice indésirable. Et la gamine touchait son bras, penchait la tête, écartait ses lèvres dans un sourire à la suavité insoutenable. La sensation nauséeuse qui envahit soudain Bellatrix n'avait que peu de relation avec sa grippe naissante, et elle dut se contenir pour ne pas fondre droit sur le couple et mettre un terme à cette _plaisanterie_ grotesque.

Barty était à elle.

C'était aussi simple que ça.

Barty, c'était son élève et sa propriété. Son amant, peut-être. Elle n'admettait aucun partage.

Alors il la vit, par-dessus l'épaule de la jeune fille, il la vit avec son regard encoléré et il lui accorda un vague sourire. Quand, sans la quitter des yeux, il inclina la nuque pour baiser la bouche d'Austera Bellatrix se détourna vivement.

Oui, elle s'en fut lâchement, empruntant aux ombres le silence et la vélocité de sa démarche.

x

Bellatrix bondit quand il déboula, hagard, dans la chambre conjugale.

« Es-tu fou ? » se révolta-t-elle.

Fort heureusement, Rodolphus était en mission et ne rentrerait pas avant plusieurs jours, sans quoi cette arrivée impromptue aurait eu un amas de conséquences qu'elle ne voulait même pas se risquer à imaginer. Son époux la savait certes adultère et jusqu'alors ne lui en avait pas tenu rigueur, mais elle doutait qu'il se comportât aussi pacifiquement s'il était confronté à la réalité des faits.

Barty avait le regard dément.

« Elle est morte ! piailla-t-il d'une voix d'enfant. Ils… ils… ils sont venus. Des Aurors. Ils… Elle est _morte_ ! Ils l'ont tuée, ces salopards ! Ils ont tué Austera ! »

Elle se leva, voulut l'étreindre mais il glissa hors de ses bras.

« Ils l'ont tuée », dit-il encore, derrière la main tremblante qu'il avait plaquée contre sa bouche. L'ongle de son pouce se logea naturellement entre ses incisives. Il déambula dans la pièce, pâle et choqué, rongeant la kératine avec une fébrilité qui secoua Bellatrix elle-même. Il y mit tant d'ardeur que bientôt une fine ligne de sang épousa la forme de l'ongle coupé à raz. Il passa à l'index.

« Brown m'a dit. Il a vu la scène de loin. Il n'a pas pu intervenir.

– Barty… tenta-t-elle précautionneusement.

– J'imagine que ses voisins ont surpris quelque chose et qu'ils l'ont dénoncée… »

Bellatrix repoussa tant bien que mal la culpabilité qui l'assaillait. C'était elle, par le biais d'une lettre anonyme, qui avait livré la fille à ses assassins – en supposant néanmoins qu'elle n'écoperait que d'un séjour à Azkaban. C'était sa manière à elle d'écarter sa concurrente sans se compromettre au sein des Mangemorts. _De toute façon_, se justifiait-elle pour alléger sa conscience, _Austera est facilement remplaçable_. Par contre, elle n'avait pas prévu que Barty prendrait tant les choses à cœur.

« Tu l'aimais ? » s'entendit-elle demander.

Il lui adressa une œillade accablée.

« Oui. »

Bellatrix manqua de s'étouffer. Un poids terrible s'abattit sur sa poitrine.

Mais il ajouta : « C'était mon amie » et elle put respirer plus sereinement.

x

Prisonnière d'un bougeoir en étain, une unique bougie tâchait d'éclairer la chambre, sans parvenir à avaler complètement les ombres qui s'étiraient aux quatre coins de la pièce.

Barty ne dormait pas. Il nichait contre son sein, un bras passé autour de ses reins, les genoux repliés entre leurs deux corps. On ne pouvait distinguer dans cette position qu'une étreinte asexuée, dénuée du moindre érotisme. Il se tenait tout près, les paupières grandes ouvertes, comme le fils qu'elle n'aurait jamais, un petit garçon dont il lui aurait fallu apaiser les terreurs nocturnes.

Bellatrix rabattait gentiment des mèches blondes sur son front pâle, avec une tendresse non feinte.

« Ma grand-mère était une Black, souffla-t-il brusquement. En fait, j'ai bien étudié mon arbre généalogique : on a des arrières-arrières-grands parents communs.

– Ah oui ? »

Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il attendait d'elle par cette annonce.

« J'ai toujours été si seul », murmura-t-il en fermant les yeux pour en chasser les larmes naissantes. Il y avait dans son ton autant de lassitude que de regret. « J'aurais voulu que tu sois là tout ce temps. Tu aurais été ma cousine préférée. »

Il la serra un peu plus fort.

« Je me serai enfui avec toi.

– Vraiment ? l'interrogea-t-elle, perplexe et amusée.

– Bien sûr. »

Il était si résolu qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de se laisser prendre au jeu.

« Vers douze ou treize ans, tu aurais sonné à ma porte pour t'inviter dans mon appartement. Tu m'aurais dit : "Eh, Bella, je suis un homme maintenant !"

– Et puis tu n'aurais pas épousé Rodolphus.

– Non.

– Tu m'aurais épousé ? s'enquit-il.

– Peut-être. Quand tu aurais été plus grand.

– De toute façon j'aurais commencé à te faire des déclarations à quinze ans.

– Et je me serais moquée de toi », approuva-t-elle en passant un doigt sur sa joue imberbe.

Il s'agita sous le drap qui les recouvrait partiellement et maugréa tout bas :

« Ça je n'en doute pas. » Puis, avec un rire léger au fond de la gorge : « A seize ans je t'aurais fait des avances pour la première fois.

– Tu aurais essayé de m'embrasser.

– Tu aurais résisté pour la forme avant de céder à mes charmes.

– Certainement pas.

– Oh que si… »

Il réprima un bâillement. Au moment où le sommeil broda de coton le pourtour de sa conscience, Bellatrix lâcha, presque à contrecœur :

« Oui, peut-être. »

Alors il laissa un sourire incurver ses lèvres et enfin il s'endormit.

x

Les landes rousses s'étiraient à perte de vue jusqu'à l'horizon, indifférentes aux quelques conifères entreprenants qui tentaient tant bien que mal de s'implanter sur le lointain. Octobre était tombé sur l'Ecosse et le vent qu'aucun obstacle ne venait arrêter sifflait à leurs oreilles avec une violence narquoise. L'air était gelé, la région déserte et lugubre.

Barty porta le parchemin à ses yeux et grommela pour lui-même :

« Il veut qu'on aille enrôler une momie…

– Tu discutes les ordres ?

– Non, Bella, soupira-t-il en haussant le ton pour couvrir les rafales. Je ne discute rien. Je me contente de m'interroger sur les motifs du Maître. »

Comme à chaque fois qu'elle en savait plus que lui, Bellatrix afficha un sourire sournois.

« La vieille Bulstrode est maligne, lui apprit-elle. Et elle connaît du monde, ici et surtout dans l'est. Elle pourrait nous permettre de rallier de puissants sorciers.

– Ce n'est pas elle qui s'est opposée à Grindelwald dans sa jeunesse ?

– Si. Mais aujourd'hui elle est plutôt connue pour l'aversion qu'elle voue à Dumbledore.

– Je vois. »

Ils échangèrent un regard. Il suffirait de jouer cette carte avec un peu d'habilité et la mission serait une réussite.

« Je croyais que sa maison était quelque part par ici ? »

Bellatrix se renfrogna :

« Sous Fidelitas, j'imagine… »

Désœuvrés, ils tournèrent sur eux-mêmes, restèrent quelques minutes face à la mer qu'ils découvrirent en contrebas. L'eau s'assommait en rugissant sur les rochers, projetant des gerbes d'écume en tout sens.

« Bella », entama Barty, bizarrement rasséréné par le panorama.

Elle lui adressa un coup d'œil interrogateur, presque soupçonneux. Mais cela échappa totalement à Barty qui resta un moment muet, contemplatif, avant de poursuivre :

« Je crois que je suis amoureux de toi. »

Elle haussa un sourcil bien haut, le dévisageant avec une incrédulité teintée d'apitoiement, puis elle partit dans un grand rire irrépressible.

« Allons donc ! Qu'est-ce que tu me racontes là ! »

Elle fléchit les genoux, y posa ses deux mains pour reprendre son souffle, et aussitôt secouer la tête.

« Tu es vraiment un imbécile.

– Je suis très sérieux ! » s'enhardit-il, les pommettes roses.

Elle fit mine d'étudier le terrain, refusant d'accorder une seconde d'attention supplémentaire à pareille divagation.

« Et toi, Bella… » Il avait une voix très douce, une voix d'enfant qui attend sa récompense. « … tu m'aimes, non ? »

Elle le toisa avec hauteur.

« Bien sûr que non, Barty. »

Elle avait prononcé ces mots d'un ton coupant, en tâchant d'ignorer le malaise qui grossissait en elle. Elle se détourna pour fuir la blessure béante qu'elle lisait dans les yeux du jeune homme.

« Bon, dit-elle après quelques minutes. Je crois qu'on n'a plus rien à faire ici. On reviendra la semaine prochaine. »

Quand elle pivota vers lui, elle réalisa qu'il avait déjà transplané.

x

« Barty ! » cria-t-elle alors qu'il menaçait de disparaître au tournant du couloir.

Il pressa le pas sans se retourner. Bellatrix soupira lourdement avant d'accélérer l'allure. Tendant son bras, elle attrapa sa manche, le contraignant à s'arrêter dans un grincement de talons. Il se dégagea hargneusement – l'étoffe de sa cape claqua bruyamment dans son mouvement – puis il se retourna et gronda dans un chuchotement à peine audible : « Je n'ai pas envie de te parler.

– Ne fais pas l'enfant !

– Je ne fais pas l'enfant, répliqua-t-il, catégorique. Je n'ai pas envie de te voir, pas envie de discuter avec toi, je n'ai même plus envie de _coucher_ avec toi. »

Elle leva un sourcil sceptique en guise de réponse mais s'inquiéta quand elle réalisa qu'il ne blaguait pas :

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

– Je veux dire que tu m'emmerdes, Bellatrix ! Tu entends ? Tu m'emmerdes ! Tu m'emmerdes avec tes jeux pervers, tes demi-vérités, avec ton mari et les amants qui gravitent autour de toi ! Tu m'emmerdes avec tes grands airs, ta froideur et ta fausse indifférence – à moins qu'elle ne soit vraie ? Je ne sais plus, tu vois ! Peut-être bien que je ferais mieux de renoncer à te comprendre ! Peut-être bien que tu es sincère quand tu dis que tu n'en as rien à foutre de moi !

– Je t'en prie ! s'exclama Bellatrix en ricanant doucement. Reprend-toi, Croupton, là tu agis comme une collégienne hystérique…

– C'est ça. » Il leva les bras pour illustrer son impuissance. « Moque-toi. Moque-toi donc puisque tu ne sais faire que ça. Je te demandais juste de me témoigner un peu d'intérêt, un peu de… de tendresse. Mais c'était certainement trop réclamer de ta part. » Il se laissa doucement glisser sur la pente de la dérision : « Excuse-moi, Bellatrix, oui vraiment excuse-moi d'avoir cru que tu pourrais me dire un mot gentil une fois toutes les années bissextiles !

– Tu as fini ? »

Il demeura muet une seconde, trop stupéfait pour prendre la parole. Ses narines palpitèrent de rage.

« Non, Bella, _on_ a fini. Ne compte plus sur moi pour te divertir désormais.

– Tu dis toujours ça et après tu…

– Il n'y a plus d'après, trancha-t-il brutalement. Tu ne veux pas de mon amour ? – car, oui, aussi désagréable que ça puisse être à entendre pour toi, je t'aime, pauvre folle ! Très bien alors ! Tu n'auras plus rien de moi à partir de maintenant. Pas même un regard. Tu es heureuse, dis ? J'espère sincèrement que tu l'es, histoire qu'il y ait au moins un de nous deux qui le soit… »

Et joignant le geste à la parole il détourna la tête, pivota, s'éloigna enfin, l'abandonnant médusée au milieu du couloir. Il se sentait nauséeux et le sang battait ses tempes inlassablement ; cependant il ne flancha pas et il poursuivit sa route comme si la douleur n'existait pas.

x

Le… !

Comment avait-il osé ?

Pour qui se prenait-il ?

De quel droit… s'imaginait-il…

L'idiot ! L'imbécile ! L'ahuri !

Lui, il se permettait de… ?

Non, c'était insensé ! dément ! absurde !

Elle tournait en rond dans sa chambre, la pensée incohérente, fragmentée, se livrant à des questionnements sans début ni fin. Elle était révoltée mais dans l'incapacité de placer les mots justes sur son indignation. Elle se sentait perdre pied et cela la terrifiait.

Elle s'était attachée au gamin, c'était une évidence, mais elle ne pensait pas que son absence la toucherait à ce point. Elle ignorait jusqu'à présent le sentiment de manque qui perdurerait une fois que serait consommée l'inévitable rupture. Elle s'était accoutumée à lui, à ses remarques mal à propos, à son arrogance, à sa timidité paradoxale qui s'effaçait au fil des mois – et, chose incroyable, maintenant elle élaborait des listes de tout ce qui faisait cruellement défaut à son quotidien depuis qu'il… – oserait-elle enfin le reconnaître ? – depuis qu'il l'avait quittée, _voilà_.

Un rire incrédule franchit la barrière de ses lèvres.

Elle réagissait comme une adolescente, niant son désespoir et s'y complaisant à tour de rôle, se débattant sans interruption avec des sensations mièvres et confuses. Ça lui ressemblait si peu ! Non, honnêtement, elle ne se reconnaissait plus.

Elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis cinq jours. Disparu, Barty Croupton, volatilisé ! Elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis cinq jours et elle en était malade.

x

L'impensable se produisit la semaine suivante. Dans l'agitation confuse qui régnait, dans la débâcle bruyante, il lui fallut bien une heure pour comprendre de quoi il en retournait. Mais l'heure en question lui fut surtout nécessaire pour admettre la réalité de la situation.

Quand, frappée par la compréhension – et « frappée » n'est pas un mot en l'air, car elle tituba sous le choc pas moins que sous l'effet d'un coup – quand donc elle s'arrêta au milieu du Petit Salon, les bras ballants, on s'immobilisa, on mit en suspense les préparatifs du départ, on se tut pour admirer le spectacle.

Et elle tomba à genoux et se mit à pleurer en silence, comme une enfant, une orpheline.

Son Maître était mort.


	4. Acte IV, Présence, première partie

Retard inexcusable, je sais. Encore désolée.

J'ai préféré couper l'acte IV en deux pour ne pas vous faire poireauter encore plus longtemps. La deuxième partie arrivera dans un petit moment (beaucoup de scènes à écrire ou à réécrire).

Les lecteurs de Rédemption seront contents. Un OC secondaire fait sa petite apparition ici…

Un grand merci à Val, à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre directement, pour sa longue review (je viens de la relire et je suis toute émue). Que tu dises préférer Rédemption parmi toutes mes fics, quand on sait que c'est la plus éloignée du canon, ça me fait quand même vachement plaisir… !

* * *

**Les Aimants.**

x

Acte IV : Présence (première partie)

x

_On pourrait presque le voir, ce champ magnétique qui l'entoure. Cette force attractive, palpable, qui l'habille comme une robe et dont la fonction se trouve être tout à fait similaire : capter son regard et le contraindre à s'approcher. Elle déploie son charme aimanté, elle l'appâte et attend, immobile et rongée d'anxiété. Est-il encore sensible à son pouvoir ? A-t-il toujours au fond du cœur un peu de fer, un peu d'acier ? Suffisamment, en tout cas, pour répondre à ses vœux ? Peuvent-ils encore s'accoler, s'unir, se souder, comme par le passé ?_

x

Ça avait été la débandade. Il y avait eu des cris, quelques coups échangés plus pour évacuer la peur que pour faire suite à une altercation concrète, des jurons nombreux pour se décharger de leurs craintes par trop fondées. Un brouhaha terrible s'était emparé du manoir ; on entendait partout des bruits de course, on apercevait les fuyards évacuer la place, et pas moins d'une dizaine de pillards qui emportaient argenterie et bijoux de famille.

La pauvre Mrs Rosier, dont l'époux avait péri sous la baguette d'Alastor Maugrey quelques mois plus tôt, se tenait en haut des escaliers, les bras refermés sur son ventre, terrifiée. Dolohov l'avait bousculée en passant, d'autres avaient craché à ses pieds, sur ses anglaises blondes ou le velours de son corsage. Elle était le bouc-émissaire idéal, frêle, fragilisée par l'absence d'Evan et après tout la demeure était à elle – qui sait si elle n'avait pas en sa possession des preuves matérielles attestant de leur culpabilité ? A ce sujet une crainte déraisonnable s'était emparée de Walden Macnair. Il l'avait attrapée par le bras et l'avait secouée de toutes ses forces en lui hurlant qu'il la tuerait si d'aventure elle parlait de lui aux Aurors. Elle avait vacillé sous la violence de sa poigne, en pleurant, en piaillant, en _jurant_ qu'elle ne dirait rien, oh non, elle en faisait la promesse, elle se tairait, oui, oui, elle ne voulait pas mourir ! Mais il n'écoutait pas un traître mot de ce qu'elle lui disait. Il avait tiré sa baguette tandis qu'elle couinait de plus belle. Voyant cela, Rabastan Lestrange avait désarmé l'impudent et l'avait pratiquement jeté au bas des marches, lui garantissant un Avada Kedavra si jamais il portait à nouveau la main sur une dame en sa présence. Reconnaissante et terrifiée, la veuve Rosier s'était jetée dans les bras de son sauveur qui l'avait maintenue serrée contre lui en défiant ses camarades du regard. Dès lors, nul n'avait plus tenté d'approcher la femme.

L'angoisse était à son paroxysme. Ceux qui avaient une résidence propre – tels les Malefoy – ne tardèrent pas à disparaître, mais d'autres, désemparés, vivaient depuis plusieurs années dans l'aile réservée aux invités d'honneur. Ceux-là n'avaient généralement ni famille, ni amis – ou parfois ils s'en étaient tout bonnement séparés pour s'enrôler. Alors ils erraient, le regard flou, ou suppliait en désespoir de cause un vieux comparse de leur offrir l'hospitalité. Les hôtes potentiels se défilaient hâtivement, ne voulant pas se compromettre davantage en soutenant des individus que la justice reconnaîtrait peut-être comme criminels sous peu.

Enfin, au cœur de ce chaos, les fous et les sceptiques demeuraient, louchant sur la peau glacée de leurs avant-bras, là où la Marque avait perdu en netteté. Bellatrix était du nombre. Elle tempêta un temps, frappant le plancher jusqu'à ce que le sang maculât ses phalanges meurtries. On aurait dit une pleureuse grecque, folle de chagrin devant la dépouille de son époux. Et puis, petit à petit, le silence retomba sur le manoir et elle se tut pour écouter.

Le temps semblait suspendu.

Un calme assourdissant écrasait chacune des pièces dévastées. Mrs Rosier, accrochée au bras de Rabastan, sanglotait en découvrant l'étendu des dégâts. Meubles renversés, sofas éventrés, miroirs brisés jonchant les tapis – _au moins cent douze ans de malheur_, avait-elle compté.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? » se lamenta-t-elle.

Rabastan, qui ignorait s'il s'agissait bien d'une question rhétorique, préféra s'enfoncer dans un mutisme songeur. De toute manière il n'aurait pas su quoi lui répondre dans le cas contraire.

Elle cacha sa tête dans ses mains en découvrant le cadavre d'une jeune recrue.

« Quelle horreur ! renifla-t-elle, dévastée. Il n'était là que depuis trois mois ! »

Elle se pencha pour prendre son pouls, mais ce n'était pas nécessaire et elle en avait parfaitement conscience. Il était dans tel état… Le visage démoli, le nez écrasé, et l'abdomen probablement couvert de contusions parce qu'on avait piétiné son corps encore chaud pour atteindre plus vite la sortie.

« Il avait peur de ne pas réussir à s'intégrer, confia la veuve à Rabastan. Je l'ai rassuré deux ou trois fois. »

Le Mangemort attrapa son coude un peu rudement en soufflant : « Ça suffit. » Lui aussi il souffrait de voir cet avenir gâché, elle n'avait pas besoin en plus de l'apitoyer de la sorte ! Mais quand la femme rentra les épaules à son contact, il s'en voulut d'avoir été si brusque. _Elle a peur_, se souvint-il.

« Excusez-moi. Je suis à cran. »

Elle hocha vaillamment la tête, redressant un peu le buste.

« Mon frère doit se trouver quelque part par ici. »

Il ne s'adressait pas vraiment à son interlocutrice. Seulement, parler avait quelque chose de réconfortant, de rassurant, dans ce manoir vide et saccagé.

Ils pénétrèrent dans le Petit Salon, où ils trouvèrent Bellatrix agenouillée. Vestiges de son maquillage, deux traînées noires barraient ses joues exsangues. Elle massait ses genoux d'un air distrait, sans se soucier de salir sa robe avec l'hémoglobine qui maculait ses doigts. Rodolphus se tenait près d'elle, à un mètre de distance à peine. Lorsque Rabastan distingua sur la pommette de son frère cadet une trace bleuâtre il pensa d'abord qu'il s'agissait d'une ombre ou du reflet lumineux de la vitrine à sa gauche, avant de comprendre qu'il arborait là une belle ecchymose. Il y avait tout à parier que dans sa folie fanatique sa belle-sœur lui avait envoyé sa main en travers de la figure. Rien d'étonnant, venant d'elle.

Il manqua de sursauter quand il distingua, dans un coin sombre, la silhouette affaissée d'un cinquième protagoniste. Aussitôt, un sourire désabusé s'inscrivit sur ses lèvres. Croupton, évidemment. De qui pouvait-il s'agir sinon de l'amant de Bellatrix ?

Celle-ci se redressa soudain et durant une fraction de seconde il songea qu'elle allait s'offusquer de sa pensée – avant de se rappeler qu'elle ne pouvait s'en offusquer que si elle en avait connaissance, ce qui était impossible à moins qu'elle ne pratiquât la Legilimancie. Et quand bien même ! Dans les circonstances actuelles il était fort peu probable qu'elle ait pour cela l'énergie nécessaire.

« C'est absurde, déclara-t-elle avec la fermeté d'un couperet.

– Quoi donc ? demanda servilement Rodolphus.

– Dolohov a dit que c'était un enfant. Le gosse des Potter. Mais c'est absurde. Un gamin ne pourrait pas venir à bout du Maître. D'ailleurs… »

Une émotion de pur ravissement éclaira ses traits.

« Je suis sûre qu'il n'y a pas de corps. Et s'il n'y a pas de corps, c'est que le Maître n'est pas mort. C'est logique… Il a dû trouver quelque chose… Un moyen… »

Elle commença à faire les cents pas, sous l'œil attentif de Croupton, indécis de Mrs Rosier, admiratif de Rodolphus et franchement exaspéré de Rabastan.

« Il ne peut pas être mort. Il faut qu'on le retrouve, il va probablement avoir besoin de notre aide. » Elle tressaillit, comme si elle avait perçu dans son dos le regard acéré du Lord. « Enfin, peut-être pas _besoin_, nuança-t-elle, mais il sera certainement satisfait de nous retrouver tous, fidèles, à ses côtés. »

La voix de Barty vibra d'indignation :

« Pas comme ces lâches. »

Elle pivota vers le jeune homme et ils échangèrent une œillade enfiévrée. Rabastan trouva leur manège répugnant. Il risqua un coup d'œil vers son frère et fut à la fois soulagé et contrarié de le surprendre en pleine réflexion, c'est-à-dire parfaitement indifférent à ce qui se jouait autour de lui.

Bellatrix adopta son ton le plus impérieux :

« Toi. » Elle indiqua du menton la veuve d'Evan Rosier, qui tressaillit sous l'apostrophe. « Tu vas nous trouver une planque. Les protections du manoir sont tombées depuis que le Maître a disparu. » Bellatrix sourit pour elle-même, très fière de ce choix lexical – une disparition, ce n'était pas si dramatique après tout…

Elle se tourna vers Rodolphus : « Mets la main sur des journaux. Peut-être qu'une information nous a échappée… » Puis vers Rabastan. « L'Allée des Embrumes, on doit pouvoir y trouver des alliés.

– Et des Aurors », commenta l'aîné des Lestrange avec réprobation. Il savait sans le moindre doute que Bellatrix ne le tenait pas en très haute estime et que son arrestation ne lui causerait aucune espèce de peine.

« J'avais oublié quel froussard tu étais, Rabastan, susurra-t-elle, doucereuse.

– Oublie tes vilaines techniques de manipulation, Bella. Je ne marche pas dans ton jeu. Ça n'a rien à voir avec de la couardise. Je ne suis pas suicidaire, c'est tout. »

Barty se détacha du mur sur lequel il était appuyé.

« Moi j'irai », claironna-t-il.

_Très bien_, songea Rabastan, _qu'il aille se faire tuer pour les beaux yeux de Bellatrix. Avec un peu de chance on sera débarrassé de lui et moi je n'aurais pas à risquer ma peau._

Mais il eut la surprise, en observant les deux amants, de découvrir en premier lieu une Bellatrix désappointée – ainsi elle craignait pour la vie du garçon, c'était de plus en plus navrant – et un Barty non pas fanfaron, mais résolu, et presque contrarié par l'inquiétude qu'elle nourrissait à son égard. Par ailleurs, en poussant plus loin son examen, il constata que passé leur instant de complicité un peu plus tôt il n'avait pas accordé un seul regard à son mentor.

_De mieux en mieux ! Il semblerait qu'ils soient en froid_, analysa-t-il._ Croupton se jette dans la gueule du loup, non pas pour lui plaire, mais pour gagner en indépendance, pour lui prouver qu'il n'a plus besoin d'elle, de quelque manière que ce soit._

« Voilà qui est réglé, conclut-il. Pour ma part, je vais escorter Madame. » Disant cela, il attrapa délicatement le bras de Mrs Rosier, qui lui rendit son sourire après une brève hésitation.

Bellatrix, pour avoir le dernier mot, proposa un point de rendez-vous. Ils se retrouveraient à la nuit tombée, à proximité de Pré-au-Lard, pour se rendre dans leur nouvelle habitation.

x

L'Allée des Embrumes semblait avoir été victime d'un cataclysme. Il fallait contourner les étals renversés pour se frayer un chemin dans les ruelles, et sous les bottes de Barty crissaient des débris de verre à chaque foulée. La place était déserte c'était qu'il ne faisait pas bon de se trouver ici si les Aurors déboulaient ! Mais quelques irréductibles – consommateurs d'asphodèle à la recherche d'une dose, clochards enivrés, un petit garçon aussi – traînaient encore la patte sur les pavés inégaux.

Barty s'arrêta à côté de l'enfant. Il chercha ses parents des yeux puis, n'en découvrant pas, il s'étonna de ne pas le trouver épouvanté.

« Tu t'es perdu ? »

Alors qu'il prononçait ces mots, une porte s'ouvrit violemment – au point d'aller s'écraser contre le mur dans un craquement sonore.

« Rentre à l'intérieur », dit la femme qui se tenait sur le seuil au gamin.

Elle portait un fard à joue criard et une jupe dont l'étroitesse ne laissait pas de doute sur ses activités. Une paire de lunettes extravagante, coincée dans son décolleté, en allongeait l'échancrure en dévoilant partiellement les maigres reliefs de ses seins blêmes.

« C'est votre enfant ? l'interrogea Barty.

– De quoi tu te mêles ? » rétorqua-t-elle sèchement.

Il haussa les épaules.

« Je cherche quelqu'un, entama-t-il.

– Evidemment que tu cherches quelqu'un, sinon tu serais pas là. » Les lèvres carmines s'étirèrent en un sourire froid. « J'imagine que tu cherches pas une pute, hein ? Ce serait trop beau… » Elle secoua distraitement sa crinière rousse et son expression se radoucit : « Ecoute, mignon, je veux bien t'aider mais ce sera pas gratis. J'en ai pas l'air comme ça, mais je suis maligne. Je sais ce que la mort de l'Autre implique pour mes affaires : moins de passants, moins de clients, moins d'argent. Même les infos se monnayent en ce bas monde, quand les temps sont durs. »

Barty avait très clairement saisi l'allusion à Voldemort et ses poings s'étaient crispés devant son manque flagrant de déférence. Elle prospérait sous son règne mais se moquait bien des valeurs qu'il prônait. Elle le nommait _l'Autre_. Il aurait dû la tuer.

« Je m'en sortirai sans aide », énonça-t-il fraichement, après avoir pris conscience qu'elle était tout à fait susceptible de servir d'indic aux Aurors.

Un rire aigu de harpie se répercuta dans la venelle.

« Bon courage, mon joli. Si t'as besoin de quelque chose – renseignements, chaleur humaine – n'hésite pas à revenir. Demande Marinda. » Elle lui décocha un clin d'œil suggestif en prenant la pose contre l'encadrement de la bâtisse. Elle avait beau être décharnée, trop fardée et considérablement obscène, elle dégageait un charme animal qui ébranla Barty et le mit vaguement mal à l'aise.

Comme il s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour, elle souffla d'une voix narquoise : « Mais si tu préfères les garçons, on a ce qu'il faut aussi…

– Ça ira, merci. »

Il partit d'un pas rapide sous les ricanements moqueurs de la prostituée.

x

« Le domaine appartenait à mon oncle maternel. A présent il est à ma mère, mais elle n'y met jamais les pieds. »

Mrs Rosier engloba la ferme d'un geste et Rabastan approuva d'un hochement de tête, le souffle coupé.

« C'est parfait », dit-il.

C'était une vieille bâtisse de deux étages, en pierre grise, avec un toit d'ardoise aux versants pentus. Accolée à la maison en elle-même, une grange presque aussi grande, bordée de broussailles tournait sa large face vers les montagnes bosselées. Le cadre était magnifique un lac bleu s'étendait en contrebas, le reste n'était que végétation rase. On pouvait voir sur des kilomètres – avantage stratégique certain – et, pour ne rien gâcher, le climat était étonnement doux.

« Par contre il n'y a que deux chambres », s'excusa-t-elle.

Elle se dandina d'un pied sur l'autre, un peu mal à l'aise, et la boue sous ses pieds émit un gargouillis spongieux.

« Mon frère et Bellatrix en prendront une, vous la seconde. Je me contenterai du canapé.

– Et Croupton ?

– Qui sait ? Il ira peut-être dormir sur le parquet, au pied de Bellatrix. De sa part, ça ne me surprendrait pas. »

Mais devant l'incompréhension manifeste de la veuve, il effaça son rictus et trancha :

« Il fera le guet devant la grange. »

x

Bellatrix jeta un coup d'œil irrité vers l'autre extrémité de la table. Rabastan, enfoncé dans le dossier de sa chaise, y observait la Rosier qui faisait le service, soupière en main. Il souriait, badinait sans interruption, lui arrachait de petits éclats de rire. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était vraisemblablement dans une situation critique et tout ce qu'il prévoyait de faire était de séduire la veuve d'Evan… C'était d'une telle inconvenance !

Contrariée, elle se plongea résolument dans les journaux qu'avaient récupérés Rodolphus et n'en émergea que pour entamer son repas. Elle remarqua, en se redressant, que Barty s'était emparé des pages qu'elle avait déjà lues pour les parcourir à son tour. De la main droite, il portait la cuillère à sa bouche sans quitter les lignes du regard. Son index gauche, imperturbable, suivait sa lecture. Elle ne pouvait distinguer le bleu pâle de ses orbes, puisqu'ils étaient dissimulés par des mèches de cheveux ternes et indisciplinées, mais elle imaginait sans peine son plissement de paupières concentré. Elle eut un choc, lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle connaissait sur le bout des doigts la moindre de ses mimiques, au point de pouvoir se les représenter mentalement.

Elle tendit le bras vers la carafe d'eau en même temps que lui et arrêta son geste. Son cœur cognait si fort qu'elle en sentait les pulsations jusque dans sa gorge. Il ne remarqua rien, s'empara de l'anse et se servit un verre machinalement.

Etait-il possible qu'il lui manquât à ce point alors qu'il était si près d'elle, à portée de sa vue, de sa voix, de ses caresses ? Elle se força à engager la conversation avec Rodolphus pour lutter contre l'impuissance qui l'étreignait Barty ne leva pas le nez dans leur direction et, de fait, il ne semblait même pas les entendre.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de songer, soudain, que reprocher à Rabastan son attitude relevait d'une certaine forme d'hypocrisie. Elle ne valait sans doute guère mieux que lui, quand on y réfléchissait.

x

La respiration de Rodolphus à côté d'elle avait quelque chose d'oppressant. Il avait tiré la couverture vers lui, en conséquence de quoi la moitié du corps de Bellatrix se trouvait exposée au froid mordant de novembre que n'arrêtaient pas les fenêtres aux carreaux brisés.

Elle s'assit, resta immobile une minute, dans le noir, dans ce silence abominable que venait ponctuer le souffle de son mari assoupi.

Elle fit le calcul. La chambre à traverser, puis le couloir et le salon où reposait Rabastan, la cuisine et enfin l'entrée. Elle se remémora que son beau-frère avait un sommeil incroyablement léger. Malgré tout, elle se redressa, enfila ses bottines – elles juraient avec son vêtement de nuit, mais qu'importe ! – et elle entama son périple.

Elle faillit y croire.

« Ttt, ttt, Bellatrix. Où est-ce que tu vas d'un si bon pas ?

– Rabastan… »

Elle ravala son dépit. Peut-être l'incongruité de la situation y fut-elle pour quelque chose, ou bien la fatigue qui l'abrutissait ? Quoiqu'il en soit, au lieu de se complaire dans le déni et la provocation, ainsi qu'elle le faisait habituellement lorsque les circonstances jouaient contre elle, elle avoua les faits : « Je vais rejoindre Croupton.

– Comme c'est mignon, lâcha-t-il en réponse, d'une voix trainante qui lui rappela celle de Lucius.

– Je me moque de ton opinion. » Et cependant elle enchaînait : « Tu ne sais rien de moi. Tu ne connais pas ton propre frère. Tu crois qu'il est exemplaire, tu crois que je suis simplement volage et que c'est un vulgaire adultère…

– Ciel ! Je te préférais lubrique et abjecte à… _mièvre !_ » Il se redressa sur son canapé, une moue grimaçante peinte sur le visage. « Reprends-toi enfin ! Tu es une Black. Et une Lestrange. Et pourtant tu agis comme une écolière ! »

Bellatrix envisagea de regagner la couche conjugale, vaincue, mais chassa cette idée presque aussitôt.

« J'en ai bien conscience, avoua-t-elle à contrecœur, les dents serrées.

– Nom d'un… ! suffoqua Rabastan entre atterrement, apitoiement et ironie. Ne me dis pas que tu l'aimes ? » Elle resta muette. « _Toi ?_ poursuivait-il. On nage en plein délire !

– Je ne l'aime pas, contra-t-elle dans un chuchotement hâtif et nerveux.

– Non, bien sûr. »

L'hypocrisie suintait abondamment de ses paroles.

« Tu vas me laisser passer ?

– Evidemment. »

Elle s'étonna de le trouver si conciliant. Elle allait franchir le seuil du salon quand il prononça :

« Profites-en. Selon mon expérience, ça ne dure jamais très longtemps. »

L'avertissement sonnait comme une prophétie elle frissonna en s'engouffrant dans la cuisine.

x

Il entendit son pas feutré mais feignit l'endormissement. Elle s'accroupit à côté de lui, secoua doucement son épaule. Il huma son parfum avec délice – elle sentait le printemps, le muguet.

« Rabastan ? » hésita-t-elle, les lèvres à quelques centimètres de sa nuque. Il souleva une paupière papillonnante, se retourna dans ses draps et fit mine de s'accommoder à la lueur de la bougie qu'elle tenait dans une coupelle.

« Mrs Rosier ? répondit-il galamment, la voix à peine rauque.

– Vous pouvez m'appeler Elisha. Mais je crois que je vous dérange ? »

Comme elle tentait de se relever, il attrapa doucement son poignet.

« Jamais, Elisha. Dites-moi plutôt ce qui vous ennuie. Je vous devine contrariée. »

Elle passa son autre main dans ses anglaises dorées. Son teint de pêche rosit légèrement tandis qu'elle portait son regard brun vers le plancher.

« J'ai entendu du bruit.

– Où ça ? »

Rabastan s'était levé d'un bond. Surprise, elle éclata d'un rire mélodieux et, bien qu'il ne comprît pas exactement ce qui se déroulait, l'aîné des Lestrange s'apaisa aussitôt.

« Dans mon placard. Ce doit être un Epouvantard…

– Oh. Et vous voulez que je vous en débarrasse ? s'enquit-il, soucieux.

– Si ça ne vous ennuie pas trop. »

La figure de Rabastan se fendit d'un large sourire affable.

« Je vous suis. »

Elle le précéda donc. Tandis qu'il contemplait ses contours, le moelleux de ses formes sous la chemise de nuit trop longue et trop opaque à son goût, il se demanda dans quelle mesure cette requête pouvait constituer un prétexte pour l'inviter dans sa chambre – et dans son lit par extension.

x

Une lanterne crasseuse éclairait l'entrée de la grange et sa silhouette vêtue de noir. Le dos contre le montant de la porte, il agitait sa baguette pour se tenir occupé et des lacets de lumière verte s'en échappaient, comme autant de serpents sinuant, avant de s'évanouir dans l'épaisseur de la nuit.

« Barty ? »

Elle avança jusqu'à fouler le carré d'herbe illuminé. Un ruban de jade se détacha des autres pour venir la frôler, jeta brièvement sur son visage une lueur glauque et mourut sur sa peau en y plantant un baiser glacé.

Avec sa chemise de nuit flottant au vent, elle avait l'air d'une apparition.

Elle dut faire un pas de trop car Barty se déroba. Il refusa le contact de sa main tendue, évitant également de la regarder droit dans les yeux. Et Bellatrix, folle qu'elle était, mourrait d'envie de le toucher, de le sentir contre elle, en elle, une fois encore. De le serrer fort pour qu'il ne puisse plus s'échapper. Elle avait rarement connu un désir à ce point violent aussi concret qu'une poussée dans le dos, y résister lui écrasait la poitrine.

Et elle était mortifiée de honte. _Ce n'est pas un temps pour aimer_, se répétait-t-elle. D'ailleurs, elle en était incapable. Ce n'était pas dans les attributions de Bellatrix Black Lestrange, n'est-ce pas ? Combattre, torturer, tuer, oui, mais aimer ? Certainement pas.

« Comment ça s'est passé, dans l'Allée des Embrumes ? » demanda-t-elle en désespoir de cause, la voix un rien vacillante.

Elle n'avait pu se résoudre à l'interroger à table, un peu plus tôt. Il lui avait paru si froid alors, si insensible à sa présence.

« C'était pratiquement désert. J'ai vu un type se faire embarquer par les Aurors. J'ai pensé qu'il valait mieux ne pas m'y attarder… »

En vérité, elle n'était pas franchement surprise. Elle ne s'attendait pas à rallier des foules de partisans.

« On s'en sortira seuls », affirma-t-elle, confiante.

Quelques enjambées supplémentaires et elle s'accoudait au plan de travail. Presque inconsciemment, Barty agrandit la distance entre eux en s'asseyant sur la chaise la plus proche de l'entrée.

« Il y a quelque chose qui me chiffonne, lâcha-t-il brusquement en relevant la tête.

– Quoi donc ?

– Le Maître n'est pas mort, c'est évident. Mais sa présence chez les Potter… j'ai le sentiment que ce n'était pas un hasard.

– Il projetait de les éliminer depuis longtemps, tenta Bellatrix. Il attendait juste que Pettigrow soit leur Gardien du Secret. C'était son seul moyen pour avoir une chance de les atteindre.

– Je sais tout ça, s'agaça Barty. Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi il a passé une semaine entière à tergiverser avant de s'y rendre. Et pourquoi il y est allé seul, en pleine nuit, presque sur un coup de tête. Comme s'il avait quelque chose d'essentiel, de _personnel_ à régler. »

Bellatrix ignorait où il voulait en venir. Elle n'était pas sûre qu'il le sût lui-même.

« Il parlait beaucoup des Londubat aussi, ces derniers jours, se remémora-t-il.

– Tu crois qu'on devrait tenter de les retrouver ? Qu'ils savent quelque chose ?

– C'est possible. On ne perd rien à essayer de toute façon. »

Elle considéra leurs options – agir ou bien attendre qu'un signe improbable leur indique quoi faire – et elle admit qu'il avait raison.

« J'imagine qu'ils ne sont pas assez bêtes pour être restés dans un manoir sans protection…

– Dans ce cas on a plus qu'à les en faire sortir », décida-t-il.

Ils réfléchirent quelques instants aux moyens à mettre en place.

Barty finit par quitter son siège. Une nouvelle qu'il avait lue précédemment dans les journaux lui était revenue en mémoire.

« La Gazette prétend que ton cousin est à Azkaban. Il a tué Pettigrow. »

Lorsqu'il avait découvert les gros titres, il s'était demandé comment elle prenait la chose. Son manque de réaction apparente cachait-il une douleur, un regret plus profond, qu'elle refusait d'admettre ? Il sursauta quand elle s'esclaffa.

« Tant mieux ! » s'exclama-t-elle avec fougue. Imaginer Sirius en proie à la magie des Détraqueurs l'enchantait, elle n'en faisait pas mystère.

Puis elle se tut. Il s'écoula une minute entière avant qu'il ne prenne la parole :

« Tu devrais aller dormir.

– Barty ?

– Oui ? »

Elle arborait un sourire assuré. Etrange car, assurée, elle ne l'était pas du tout.

« Je pourrais te tenir compagnie, cette nuit, tu ne crois pas ?

– Oui », railla-t-il, soudain cruel. Dire qu'il avait cru qu'elle éprouvait un peu de peine pour l'arrestation de son cousin ! Il aurait dû se souvenir, pourtant, qu'elle était une créature de pulsions, de passion, seulement dirigée par des instincts et des désirs égoïstes. « Et on pourrait se rouler dans la paille, glissa-t-il avec tout le fiel qu'il pouvait concentrer, et se promettre un amour éternel tant qu'on y est ! »

Bellatrix pâlit et il parut en tirer une satisfaction sadique.

« Je te l'ai dit : je ne joue plus à ça avec toi.

– Je ne veux pas jouer », rétorqua-t-elle en exécutant un pas supplémentaire dans sa direction.

Elle était obnubilée par sa bouche. Elle se souvenait de sa texture, de son goût, de l'ardeur de ses baisers. Sa peau lui brûlait tandis qu'elle se rappelait la manière qu'elle avait de déposer son sceau sur chaque parcelle d'épiderme à sa portée.

Il se redressa pour la toiser. La colère prit possession d'elle :

« Eh bien tant pis ! Puisque tu dis que je ne t'intéresse pas… » Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait espéré, il ne réagit pas. « Je n'ai pas besoin de toi ! protesta-t-elle soudain, dans un accès de rage puéril.

– Je l'ai bien compris. Et ça m'est égal, si tu veux tout savoir. »

Elle avait les oreilles qui bourdonnaient, une panique sourde qui montait en son sein. Elle ne supporta pas de le voir pivoter, elle se jeta presque sur son bras.

« Bartemius ! »

C'était une apostrophe misérable, une exclamation de dernier recours.

« Barty… » dit-elle encore, plus doucement.

Il la dévisagea avec hauteur en sifflant : « Laisse-moi tranquille ! »

Elle enfonça ses ongles dans sa chair, pour le retenir encore un peu.

« Embrasse-moi.

– Es-tu devenue folle ? Ou simplement sourde ?

– On en a envie tous les deux ! » argua-t-elle en retrouvant son aplomb.

Elle avait vu le voile trouble qui recouvrait sa rétine, signe qu'il la désirait toujours. Et à cet instant, elle percevait dans sa paume un tremblement qui illustrait son indécision.

« Je ne crois pas, non », trancha-t-il brutalement, et il la repoussa sans délicatesse.

Elle n'insista pas. Elle demeura statique, juste le temps d'intégrer sa défaite, et enfin elle s'éloigna sans un mot. La contrariété qu'elle pouvait ressentir était de faible ampleur face à son désarroi. Elle l'avait perdu pour de bon, pour de vrai, irréversiblement. Maintenant elle en était certaine.

x

« Eh bien on dirait qu'il n'y a rien. »

Rabastan jeta un énième coup d'œil à la penderie désespérément vide et fit cliqueter les cintres d'une pichenette.

« J'étais pourtant persuadée d'avoir entendu du bruit, bafouilla Mrs Rosier. Je m'excuse, vraiment. Je suis confuse…

– Ce n'est rien, Elisha », assura-t-il, suave.

Elle rosit franchement cette fois. Il savoura sa gêne manifeste, persuadé désormais qu'elle n'était pas tout à fait imperméable à ses tentatives de séduction. Pour sûr, s'il la jouait finement elle lui tomberait dans les bras.

« Il n'y a pas de fantôme ici ? l'interrogea-t-il.

– Pas à ma connaissance…

– Un esprit frappeur ? »

Elle fut parcourue d'un frémissement d'effroi. _Parfait_, se réjouit Rabastan.

« Je ne crois pas… hésita-t-elle.

– Si vous voulez, je peux rester près de la porte, juste au cas où…

– Mais vous allez mourir de froid, sur le plancher ! »

Rabastan contint difficilement sa satisfaction. Ce qu'elle pouvait être candide !

Elle arborait un sourire timide, le teint toujours un peu rose, et il se sentit fondre. Le plus amusant était qu'elle paraissait tout ignorer du pouvoir qu'elle possédait sur les hommes. Et il avait toujours aimé cela, ces femmes qui doutent de leur potentiel, qui ont encore une facette enfantine et pure. Celles qui demandaient à être guidées au début, et qui d'après son expérience finissaient fatalement par devenir des maîtresses hors catégorie.

Il mima l'embarras, quand elle lui proposa de coucher à côté d'elle dans le grand lit. En vrai, il exultait.

x

« Rabastan ? Vous dormez ?

– Non, Elisha, je vous ai dit que je veillais sur votre sommeil. »

Il l'entendit qui se retournait dans les draps.

« Je n'arrive pas à m'endormir », soupira-t-elle.

Il y eut entre eux un bref silence.

« Vous connaissiez bien Evan ?

– Plutôt. »

Où voulait-elle en venir ?

« Moi je ne le voyais pas souvent. Il était très occupé. »

Rabastan se garda bien de lui dire avec qui.

« Il avait des maîtresses ? l'interrogea-t-elle d'une voix fluette.

– Pas que je sache. »

Et ce n'était que partiellement faux. Jamais Rosier n'avait paru accorder un quelconque intérêt à une autre qu'elle. Par contre, il se murmurait qu'on l'avait trouvé, une fois ou deux, dans une situation fort peu conventionnelle avec Rowle, ce grand colosse blond. De toute façon, depuis le temps qu'ils se fréquentaient, les inclinaisons d'Evan n'étaient plus un mystère pour Rabastan ! Déjà au temps de Poudlard, il avait cette façon de regarder certains de ces camarades de Serpentard – le coquet Regulus, en premier lieu, et puis Wilkes qui lui tenait lieu de meilleur ami. Avec un certain amusement, il se demanda si Rosier l'avait jamais scruté comme cela, _lui_ – après tout, Rabastan était plutôt beau garçon – puis il jugea préférable de reporter son attention sur la jeune femme à ses côtés.

Il la questionna sur sa scolarité, son enfance, sa famille. Il la laissa parler tout son saoul, conscient qu'il gagnait des points non négligeables en jouant ainsi la carte de l'oreille attentive.

x

Parce qu'elle était la seule à ne pas être fichée par le Ministère, Elisha était partie aux courses. Son statut d'épouse Rosier pouvait bien sûr poser problème… mais un problème de moindre ampleur. Un problème qui ne requerrait pas l'intervention d'Aurors armés et prêts à en découdre.

Par-dessus la _Gazette du Sorcier_, Barty suivait Bellatrix du coin de l'œil. Elle avait les traits tirés. Il se demanda s'il avait quelque chose à voir avec l'expression morose de son visage. Il décida que non. Bellatrix n'avait pas suffisamment de cœur pour souffrir d'être rejetée.

« J'ai l'adresse des Londubat. »

Il avait beau faire, Barty, il n'arrivait pas à ne pas haïr cette voix monocorde et plus encore son possesseur. La vue de Rodolphus l'insupportait. Ses mains immenses l'avait touchée, son corps s'était pressé contre le sien, il avait embrassée Bellatrix, il lui avait murmuré des mots à l'oreille, il… D'un mouvement de tête qui rappela l'attitude compassée de son frère aîné, Rodolphus jeta en arrière les boucles brunes qui obstruaient sa vision. Alors il planta son regard droit dans le sien tandis qu'un sourire pâle venait orner la commissure de ses lèvres.

_Le salopard_, s'insurgea Barty. Il sut qu'il savait tout. Il sut qu'il lui disait, par ce rictus, que l'époux avait écrasé l'amant. Mais soudain Barty desserra les poings et sourit à son tour ce que le cadet Lestrange ignorait, c'était qu'avec Bellatrix il n'y avait pas de vainqueur, jamais. Tous ceux qui avaient désiré l'étreindre s'étaient inscrits en perdants. La seule gagnante dans l'affaire, c'était _elle_.

« Parfait. Va chercher Rabastan, il faut qu'on règle certains détails », décréta la concernée, qui avait manifestement manqué leur confrontation silencieuse.

x

« On connait l'emplacement approximatif de leur maison et elle est effectivement sous Fidelitas.

– Donc le seul moyen pour arriver jusqu'à eux est de gagner leur confiance », compléta Barty.

Rabastan lui adressa son plus beau sourire sarcastique :

« Je dois te rappeler qu'on est des Mangemorts, Croupton ? Ça risque de compliquer _légèrement_ la donne, tu ne crois pas ?

– Le Polynectar, avança Rodolphus.

– Trop long, trop complexe et trop coûteux », lui opposa Barty avec un plaisir évident.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Elisha. Rabastan se désintéressa quelques secondes de la conversation.

« L'Imperium alors.

– Et comment tu veux les atteindre puisqu'ils sont terrés chez eux ? » ironisa Barty en se penchant sur la table.

Rodolphus lui décocha son œillade la plus noire :

« Je n'envisageais pas de le leur lancer à _eux_. »

Il se garda bien de terminer sa phrase par un « sombre abruti » ce n'était pourtant pas l'envie qui lui manquait.

« Un membre de leur foutu Ordre ! s'enchanta Bellatrix.

– Et où est-ce qu'on le trouve ? tempera Rabastan, désabusé, en revenant dans la discussion.

– Ça, je m'en charge. »

Barty souriait largement.

« Bon, c'est bien joli, mais on en fait quoi après ?

– On se sert du type pour les contacter. Par cheminée. On invente un truc qui nécessite de les sortir momentanément de chez eux.

– Tu crois que ça suffira ? s'enquit Bellatrix – Barty détourna les yeux pour ne pas avoir à croiser les siens. Et si jamais ils veulent vérifier que ce n'est pas un piège ? »

Rabastan échappa un gloussement satisfait en croisant les bras derrière sa tête :

« Leur plus grand avantage est aussi leur plus grand désavantage. Leurs moyens sont limités. On peut intercepter leurs hiboux et je pense pouvoir les couper du réseau de cheminées après notre appel. » Il jeta un œil au calendrier. « Lundi prochain, le service de maintenance commence à s'occuper des révisions de cheminées. Il n'est pas rare d'avoir des problèmes de raccordage dans les jours qui suivent. Ça ne leur semblera même pas étrange. »

Aux regards qu'ils échangèrent, il était clair que le plan prenait forme.


	5. Acte IV, Présence, suite

Merci à tous, pour vos reviews fantastiques. Vous allez finir par connaître la chanson : je suis navrée pour le retard, encore une fois.

J'espère que cette suite vous satisfera. Je préviens d'ores et déjà que je me suis accordée quelques libertés dans la description du procès.

Il ne reste plus que l'épilogue (en cours d'écriture).

* * *

Réponse à Ness : je crois que s'il est si « facile » pour moi de réutiliser des personnages d'une fic à l'autre c'est parce que j'ai du mal à les abandonner et que je me plais à les imaginer dans un autre contexte. Par exemple, il m'a semblé logique de m'interroger sur comment Marinda a pu vivre la chute de Voldemort, et _Les Aimants_ me fournissaient le cadre idéal pour mettre cette situation en scène.

Pour ce qui est du fanatisme de Bellatrix et Barty, il aurait certainement été plus palpable si j'avais mis en scène Voldemort (il n'apparaît jamais directement dans _Les Aimants_). Il n'existe que dans les dialogues, les pensées, les motivations à agir. Et surtout il sous-tend les relations entre les personnages (sans lui, est-ce que Bellatrix, Barty et les frères Lestrange se retrouveraient tous les quatre pour planifier l'attaque des Londubat ?). J'ai fait le choix de rester vague sur leur relation à Voldemort, j'aurais pu faire autrement, mais je le « sentais » mieux comme ça.

* * *

**Les Aimants.**

x

Acte IV : Présence (suite)

x

En apparence, Benjy Fenwick n'était pas un sorcier des plus menaçants. Un mètre soixante-cinq, quelque chose comme vingt-cinq ans, un visage ordinaire et souriant, non, vraiment, on pouvait le dépasser dans la rue sans lui prêter la moindre attention. Si on avait pris la peine de questionner son voisinage, il serait apparu qu'il était inoffensif (« Benjy ? Un bon garçon, oui. Et serviable en plus de ça ! »).

Le discours aurait sensiblement varié si au lieu des voisins de pallier on avait demandé aux Mangemorts ce qu'ils pensaient du personnage. Avery Jr. aurait donné un grand coup sur la table, la mâchoire contractée. Bellatrix t'aurait jeté un regard sombre, te menaçant en silence de t'arracher les dents une à une si jamais tu osais poursuivre dans cette direction. Rodolphus aurait haussé les épaules, mais son regard aurait changé. Enfin, ce qui demeurait du premier cercle – Dolohov, Mulciber, Nott et Rookwood – aurait crié vengeance. Tu les aurais vus tirer leurs baguettes, se diriger vers la sortie, ivres de rage autant que d'éthanol. Il aurait fallu leur courir après, les retenir, pour leur éviter un aller-simple idiot pour Azkaban.

Parce que Benjy Fenwick avait commis l'impensable.

_Il avait tué Avery Sr. _

Et tous les serviteurs de Voldemort – et le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même – s'accordaient sur ce point : ce n'était plus pareil depuis lors. Avery Sr., c'était un bel homme de haute stature, un général-né, un duelliste de génie. Il savait se faire aimer et obéir, il savait réconforter et terrifier. Il était loyal et intègre, quelles qu'en puissent être les conséquences.

Sauf que Fenwick l'avait abattu lâchement, de dos. Le sang si pur du stratège s'était mêlé à la boue, comme si on avait voulu profaner encore un peu plus sa dépouille. Bellatrix l'avait vu tomber et, faisant fi des règles de prudence élémentaires, elle était revenue sur ses pas pour ramener le corps au manoir Rosier. Elle avait raconté cette journée à Barty, comment son plus cher ami – peut-être le seul qu'elle eût jamais eu – s'était écroulé face contre terre. La chute du titan. La fin d'une époque.

Aussi, depuis le buisson où il se tenait accroupi, Barty souriait. Retrouver la trace de Fenwick, il y travaillait depuis plusieurs mois. Devant lui, une petite chaumière isolée, et de l'autre côté de la vitre, il se tenait là, inconscient du danger, celui qui avait anéanti la légende.

Barty resserra son poing sur sa baguette et quitta le couvert des arbres.

x

Elisha ne comprenait plus rien.

Elle avait vu le jeune Croupton revenir, et dans son sillage, un homme amoché, la robe en lambeaux. Il l'avait traîné sur le plancher, la main agrippée à sa chevelure empoissé de sang et il l'avait jeté aux pieds de Bellatrix.

Une distorsion dans l'atmosphère. Huit prunelles qui s'embrasent. La folie palpable qui les pare comme une aura.

On aurait dit une meute de loups encerclant un ruminant agonisant.

Bellatrix avait porté le premier coup, lui avait arraché le premier gémissement. Elisha avait reculé d'un pas. Le spectacle devenant vite insoutenable, elle avait été contrainte à fuir. Mais elle avait eu beau fermer toutes les portes dans sa course, elle l'entendait hurler depuis sa chambre.

Assise sur son lit, les mains tordues d'impuissance et de terreur, pour la première fois elle s'était demandé ce qu'elle faisait ici, avec ces monstres. Quand les cris s'étaient taris, elle avait frémi : _est-il mort ?_

Un grattement à sa porte l'avait fait se redresser dans un sursaut. Elle s'était approchée avec une lenteur considérable, presque à contrecœur.

« Elisha ? »

Non, elle ne voulait pas voir Rabastan.

« Elisha, est-ce que vous allez bien ?

– A votre avis ? » s'agaça-t-elle.

Le choc, pas encore digéré, faisait trembler sa voix.

Il entra. Il voulut poser sa main sur son épaule, pour la rassurer, mais elle le repoussa.

Elle durcit le ton : « Il y a du sang sur votre manche. »

Avec un flegme dérangeant, il tira sa baguette – Elisha se tendit une seconde – et effaça les traces de son forfait avant de ranger la tige de bois quelque part entre les plis de son vêtement. _Les assassins ne laissent jamais traîner leurs outils_, disait Evan, _d'expérience, ils savent ce qui arrive aux individus désarmés_.

« Je suis désolé, entama-t-il.

– Vous l'avez tué ? coupa-t-elle.

– Non, nous…

– Vous le tuerez, alors ? »

Les yeux bruns de la veuve étaient dépourvus de la moindre parcelle interrogative.

« Non, Elisha…

– Vraiment ? »

Elle cligna des paupières pour chasser ses larmes. Elles arrivaient à retardement. Elle était épuisée.

« Vous me le promettez, Rabastan ?

– Je vous le promets. »

Il tenait ses mains dans les siennes.

Il répéta, plus fort : « Je vous le promets. »

Il caressa ses pommettes, essuya les gouttelettes salées sur sa peau. Il avait la mine piteuse de celui qui se repentit alors elle consentit à ce qu'il l'enlace.

Elle oublia le meurtrier. _Les hommes nous voient comme de petites filles irresponsables_, lui avait un jour expliqué sa mère, _laisse les croire. Quand à leur tour ils viennent se réfugier dans nos bras, quand ils se permettent de redevenir des petits garçons, c'est qu'ils aiment. Mais il convient de feindre l'ignorance._

Elle sentait son nez dans son cou. Il était bien plus grand qu'elle et cependant il paraissait fragile dans l'ardeur de son étreinte. Elle lui caressa la nuque du bout des doigts, le regard perdu au loin ; elle venait de comprendre ce qu'elle faisait au milieu des criminels.

Il se redressa légèrement et son souffle vint chatouiller sa joue.

« Je n'aime pas tout ça, reconnut-elle en plantant ses prunelles dans les siennes. Je n'aime pas ces choses que tu as faites. Ces choses que tu feras.

– Je sais.

– S'il-te-plait, si tu m'apprécies un peu… Ne tue plus. Pas si tu peux l'éviter.

– Tout ce que tu voudras, murmura-t-il en hochant la tête. Je te le jure. »

Son serment avait les accents de l'enfance ; quand on garantit l'impossible à la première venue, quand on invoque l'éternité alors même qu'on peine appréhender l'instant présent. Mais il y croyait, et elle voulait y croire aussi.

Elle sourit, attendrie malgré elle, son visage tourné vers le sien. Il avait le souffle court. Lorsqu'il pencha le menton de manière presque imperceptible, ses dernières hésitations s'envolèrent et elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser.

x

Le nez enfoncé dans une écharpe mitée, les paumes tiédies par le bol de tisane auquel il se tenait agrippé, Barty tâchait de ne pas prêter attention à la façon dont Bellatrix le scrutait.

« Les Londubat sont de bons sorciers, entama-t-elle. Leur unique faiblesse, c'est le mioche. Si on s'en empare, ils diront tout ce qu'ils savent.

– Probablement.

– Pendant qu'on s'occupera des parents, tu te chargeras du gamin.

– Comme tu voudras. »

Elle marqua une pause. Sans même lever le nez de sa tasse, il percevait son agacement. Le tic-tac de l'horloge au dessus d'eux était assourdissant.

« Je suis si laide, pour que tu ne daignes pas me regarder en face ? explosa-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

– Non, souffla-t-il, c'est tout le contraire. » Il passa un index sur sa tempe en fermant les paupières. « Tu es bien trop belle. »

Elle réalisa que son buste tremblait un peu. Qu'elle avait les mains moites et la gorge étroitement comprimée. Elle prit la parole, lentement :

« Tu sais, Barty… »

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Des éclats de rire devancèrent l'entrée des deux perturbateurs. Rabastan leur souhaita à peine le bonsoir avant de s'éclipser dans la chambre avec Elisha.

« Oui ? l'encouragea-t-il, une fois le dérangement passé.

– Je vais prendre une tisane, moi aussi », marmonna lâchement Bellatrix en lui tournant le dos.

x

Bellatrix se tenait hors de vue, dans l'angle mort de la cheminée, et sa baguette dessinait dans les airs de molles arabesques. A la voir ainsi, on aurait pu croire qu'elle marquait la cadence d'un orchestre symphonique – mais dans le cas présent, il n'y avait qu'un seul soliste à diriger.

Devant les braises, le dos arqué, Benjy Fenwick était agenouillé. Il disait ce qu'elle attendait de lui, à commencer par le salut codé que les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix employaient pour déjouer les pièges du Polynectar.

« Dumbledore m'a demandé de te faire passer le mot, poursuivait-il. Il voudrait renforcer les protections de votre manoir.

– C'est nécessaire ? s'enquit Frank Londubat. Voldemort n'est plus…

– Il a toujours des partisans en liberté. On ne sait jamais, il vaudrait mieux dresser quelques barrières supplémentaires…

– Très bien.

– On doit encore travailler sur les enchantements. Tout devrait être prêt demain soir, si ça vous convient.

– Oui, c'est parfait.

– Juste par mesure précaution, il va falloir que vous sortiez tous de la maison le temps qu'on lance les sortilèges. Ça ne devrait pas être très long, quelques minutes, grand maximum. Evidemment, on fera un petit repérage des lieux avant.

– On peut convenir d'un signal, proposa Frank. Dès que la voie est libre, vous le lancez et je sors avec Alice et Neville. »

Le premier couplet de _C'est un charme_ fut choisi à cet usage.

x

La communication était à peine coupée que déjà Rabastan transplanait.

Arrivé sur le site, il s'accroupit au milieu des herbes folles, baguette en main. Il enfouit le nez dans son écharpe en cachemire anthracite pour échapper à l'atmosphère réfrigérante, mais un courant d'air froid, sur sa nuque lui arracha le premier frémissement d'une longue série. L'humidité était telle qu'il pouvait la sentir partout sur sa peau – fine pellicule de gel qui hérissait le duvet de ses avant-bras. Dire qu'une minute plus tôt, il entendait les bûches craquer dans l'âtre… comme ça lui paraissait lointain !

Les mailles contre sa gorge respiraient une flagrance de muguet appartenant à Elisha. Elle aussi, elle était sur son épiderme, et dedans sa chair, jusque dans ses pensées. Il avait toujours eu un cœur tendre, Rabastan ; il avait aimé des femmes, certaines plus que d'autres, parfois plusieurs en même temps sans que cela ne lui parût contradictoire. Il en allait de son équilibre : de la même manière que se sustenter était un besoin vital pour l'organisme, aimer préservait son psychisme de la folie.

Il était prêt à arborer un masque, à se prétendre meilleur qu'il ne l'était réellement pour un seul baiser d'Elisha. Mais ses promesses – réduire au maximum les homicides, garder Fenwick en vie – il était résolu à les tenir. Sur ces points, il ne mentait pas.

Et il songeait au sourire radieux de la veuve, au pétillement de ses éclats d'hilarité, aux ressorts blonds qui encadraient sa figure, au poids de ses seins lourds contre son torse lorsqu'ils étaient enlacés durant l'amour. L'euphorie le rendait plus léger, comme si le squelette évidé d'un oiseau était venu se substituer à son ossature dense. _Avoir des ailes_, quelle expression adorable ! Il riait de se savoir frivole. Il avait pris un plaisir insensé à railler le sentimentalisme de Bellatrix mais quel piètre exemple il faisait lui-même !

Quoiqu'à son inverse il n'avait jamais prétendu dominer ses émotions – tout au contraire, il en était l'esclave bienheureux.

Ainsi il se réjouissait, en démantelant le réseau local de cheminées. Tout à son entrain, il apposa sur une large zone un sortilège antitransplanage, après quoi il entama, assis en tailleur, la fastidieuse tâche de surveillance. Les Londubat, pour contacter l'extérieur, n'avait dès lors plus que deux options : la correspondance par hibou – qu'il pourrait intercepter sans mal – et le transplanage – _s'ils pointent le nez dehors__avant l'heure du rendez-vous, ils sont à ma merci_, s'enchanta Rabastan, qu'aucune alternative ne paraissait pouvoir inquiéter.

Une chouette hulotte apparut dans le ciel sans étoiles, aux alentours de vingt-et-une heures. Rabastan attira la bête en usant d'un sifflet taillé dans un fémur de Kelpy – rien de plus efficace pour charmer la faune. Il décacheta l'enveloppe que conservait sa serre d'une impulsion de baguette et parcourut rapidement le contenu du parchemin. Rien d'inattendu : Alice Londubat voulait s'assurer que la rencontre avait bien été préméditée par Dumbledore et vérifier si elle était maintenue à l'heure prévue.

Toute une scolarité à contrefaire l'écriture de McGonagall lui permit de rédiger une réponse au nom de la directrice-adjointe sans laisser derrière lui la moindre trace d'une falsification magique. Pour plus de vraisemblance, il patienta une heure entière avant de renvoyer la réponse, très satisfait de sa manigance.

A sept heures, Rodolphus vint prendre la relève et Rabastan put transplaner à proximité de la ferme qui leur tenait lieu de cachette. Il remonta le chemin de terre, comme un somnambule, franchit la cour, dépassa la grange. Il parvint à son lit sans conserver le moindre souvenir de sa traversée de la maison. Il se déchaussa maladroitement, envoyant une chaussure contre un porte-manteau qui vacilla sous l'impact.

Il se jeta sur le lit et, quelque part, une main caressa sa joue râpeuse.

« Je dois faire une course pour ta belle-sœur. Je ne sais pas si on se reverra avant que tu y retournes. »

On posa un baiser sur sa bouche. Ça sentait le muguet.

« Fais attention à toi, Rab. »

Une éternité plus tard, Bellatrix vint le secouer sur sa couchette.

« Il faudrait que tu retournes quelques heures devant chez Londubat, pour laisser le temps à Barty de se reposer avant l'attaque.

– Où est Elisha ? marmonna-t-il, la bouche pâteuse.

– Pas encore revenue. Tu la verras après. »

Un pressentiment lui comprima le cœur.

« Dis-lui… »

Quel message pourrait-il bien lui faire parvenir ?

« Oui ? s'impatienta Bellatrix.

– Rien. Ça n'a pas d'importance. »

Le soleil déclinait quand il s'éloigna de la bâtisse. Il aurait voulu une dernière embrassade, une ultime bouffée de printemps respirée dans le cou de la veuve, pour lui porter chance.

Il en aurait eu besoin.

x

Quand elle entra dans la maison, elle découvrit Croupton, assis sur la table du salon. Il sauta sur ses pieds à son approche et lui arracha le paquet des mains en lui reprochant d'avoir pris le temps.

« Où est Rabastan ? demanda-t-elle, en interrompant ses bougonnements.

– J'imagine qu'il vient de partir. »

Barty n'en savait rien, et s'en moquait éperdument. Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé, Bellatrix lui avait glissé un trousseau de clefs dans la main et avait dit : « Tu t'en occupes. Tu attends la Rosier. Tu récupères le colis et tu nous retrouves là-bas. » Il avait obtempéré sans chercher à comprendre davantage.

« On sera bientôt revenu », assura-t-il à Elisha.

L'instant d'après, il était loin, parti rejoindre les autres.

Désœuvrée, Elisha resta assise dans la cuisine jusqu'à ce que l'horloge eût sonné vingt-et-une heures. Alors seulement, elle se rappela du jeune homme séquestré dans les combles et elle entreprit de lui préparer une collation. Elle soigna l'agencement des plats, avec l'espoir dérisoire que cela suffirait à lui faire oublier les sévices dont il avait été victime – et dont elle avait été la complice passive.

Elle grimpa l'échelle, le plateau de nourriture lévitant au dessus d'elle.

Premier barreau, second, troisième. Elle n'avait pas posé le pied sur le plancher qu'elle _savait_ déjà ce qu'elle allait trouver ; c'était le parfum de la mort qui flottait là. Une curiosité malsaine la contraignit pourtant à éclairer les lieux de sa baguette, quand quelqu'un de plus sensé aurait simplement tourné les talons.

C'était peut-être la chose la pire qu'elle eût jamais vue – et en bonne épouse de Mangemort, elle n'en était pas à sa première scène de crime. L'odeur du sang, disséminé partout, la frappa d'autant plus fort. Derrière elle, un fracas de vaisselle brisée et un verre qui roule au sol vinrent troubler le silence, mais elle entendait à peine.

Si elle n'avait pas su qu'il avait été question d'un être humain, elle se serait questionnée sur la provenance de ces morceaux de chairs flasques et rouges. Les viscères formaient de petits îlots gluants dans un océan d'hémoglobine tandis qu'à un mètre d'elle, le vestige d'une main était tout ce qu'elle pouvait identifier avec certitude.

Et elle restait là, figée dans son horreur.

Elle se demanda, avec un calme confinant à la folie, où se trouvait la tête de Benjy Fenwick. L'air tout autour, saturé en fer, était âcre et lourd.

Une fois revenue à un semblant de raison, elle pivota vers le trou et descendit d'un pas mal assuré en luttant contre la nausée qui pesait sur son œsophage. Elle tremblait si fort qu'elle croyait sentir ces boyaux se tordre comme un nid de serpents. Elle repensa aux entrailles ensanglantées et de nouveau l'effroi la cloua sur place.

Ça n'aurait pas dû arriver. Rabastan avait promis.

Pour fuir l'épouvante, elle endossa le manteau de la colère. Elle fit les cents pas, agitée, et à chaque enjambée, quand sa chaussure martelait le bois, elle pensait compulsivement : _menteur !_

Elle pleura, mais c'était des larmes de rage et de naïveté envolée ; elle avait depuis longtemps épuisé son quota de tristesse.

Quand ses joues furent sèches, elle se laissa choir devant la cheminée. Elle l'ignorait encore mais elle allait avoir son rôle à jouer dans la succession des évènements qui se dérouleraient.

x

Un battement d'ailes, le tintement des assiettes qu'on rassemble dans l'évier, un vieux basset qui grogne dans son sommeil, le museau avachi sur le sol de son abri. Le quartier ne pourrait être plus paisible.

Quatre silhouettes murmurent dans la pénombre.

« Vous l'avez tué ? chuchote Rabastan, effaré.

– Quoi ? Tu aurais voulu qu'il vive, peut-être ? se défend Barty en accélérant le pas. Après ce qu'il a fait ?

– On avait dit qu'on en discuterait avant ! »

Barty pousse un soupir excédé :

« Ecoute, c'est fait, maintenant. On va pas en faire toute une histoire, si ?

– Mais… »

Bellatrix intervient :

« Ça suffit, Rabastan. » Puis, à Barty : « Il est mort comment d'ailleurs ?

– _Discidium_. »

Elle échappe une exclamation mêlant surprise et émerveillement. Devant le regard interrogateur de son beau-frère, elle mime une paire de ciseaux qui s'ouvre et se referme à plusieurs reprises.

« Génial », grommelle celui-ci, rembruni.

Il prie pour qu'Elisha n'ait pas la mauvaise idée de rendre visite au prisonnier. Il réfléchit déjà aux excuses qu'il devra formuler, dans le cas contraire, à comment il lui prouvera son innocence, et c'est ainsi qu'il entend à peine Rodolphus lui demander s'il est prêt.

_C'est un charme_, chante la voix de Célestina Moldubec, _un sort qui m'a atteint_

_Un _Jambencoton_ qui fait trembler mes membres_

Par-dessus la mélodie mielleuse, tout en cuivres et en violons, les paroles ont un goût délicieusement suranné.

Depuis sa cuisine, un moldu curieux écarte un rideau pour trouver la source du tapage nocturne. En vain. Bellatrix ouvre le paquet apporté par Barty tandis que le couplet se poursuit.

Un jeune couple apparait, sorti de nulle part. L'homme tient un bambin endormi contre son torse.

Bellatrix a dans sa paume un gros cadenas rouillé, qui pourrait sembler très commun s'il n'avait pas une certaine propriété magique. Elle appuie sur l'anneau. Dans un cliquetis, le mécanisme se referme.

Pendant ce temps, les frères Lestrange se tiennent droits, un sourire jumeau aux lèvres. A peine un regard échangé et ils s'élancent d'un même pas. Un mètre derrière, c'est Barty qui se précipite à leur suite.

En voyant fondre sur eux le trio en habit de Mangemort, Frank Londubat se recule. Il actionne une poignée invisible. La porte sur laquelle il s'active ne pivote pas, peu importe l'énergie qu'il met à profit.

« Ça ne sert à rien, commente Bellatrix en agitant le cadenas sous ses yeux. Toutes les portes sont bloquées dans un rayon de cinq cents mètres. »

Il a essayé de transplaner, sans plus de succès, durant son explication.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? siffle Alice en levant sa baguette.

– Des réponses, dit Rodolphus, laconique.

– Où est le Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

– Mort ! s'écrie Alice. Votre putain de Maître est mort et enterré ! Vous ne le saviez pas enc… »

Elle vacille sous le Doloris.

Dans un cri étranglé, Frank engage le combat contre son agresseur – mais le bébé, qui s'est réveillé dans ses bras, gêne ses mouvements. Il est contraint d'abandonner Alice à son sort comme les trois autres Mangemorts réagissent à son offensive. Il les affronte de biais, protégeant l'enfant en le maintenant serré contre son flanc le moins exposé. Il parvient d'abord à les tenir à distance en crachant des flammes de sa baguette mais quelques Aguamenti rapidement réalisés ont raison de son maléfice. La pression des jets d'eau l'étourdit une seconde, il fait un pas en arrière ; c'est assez pour permettre à Bellatrix de zébrer doublement sa cuisse. Il conjure une dague qui fend l'air en tournoyant. En s'écartant de sa trajectoire, Bellatrix perd l'équilibre. Frank contre une attaque de Barty, Rabastan profite de cette distraction pour faire fuser une poignée de pierres sur l'Auror. Impact à la hanche et au coude – un os craque méchamment et Frank geint sa souffrance. Son fils, qui n'a cessé de hurler depuis le début des hostilités, élève ses plaintes d'une octave. Bellatrix immobilise Frank Londubat, Rabastan le désarme, Barty s'empare de Neville.

A côté, Alice reprend son souffle. Ses muscles la brûlent encore, mais les spasmes s'espacent maintenant que Rodolphus a levé le Doloris.

Un semblant de silence, entrecoupés par les pleurs du petit, gagne la rue tout entière. Aux fenêtres, les moldus se pressent pour suivre la scène. Une grand-mère en robe de chambre a la main pressée sur sa bouche. De l'ogive où elle se tient, une collégienne observe avec les yeux grands écarquillés. Barty l'aperçoit et lui envoie un baiser moqueur. L'instant d'après, elle est loin. Elle s'est écartée de la vitre, terrifiée, le cœur caracolant dans sa poitrine juvénile. D'autres – naïfs ! – appellent la police.

Barty a calé le gamin contre son torse. Il lui parle à voix basse en lissant sa houppette blond foncé. Il se permet un sourire fugace – le Maître sera sauvé puisque qu'il tient le môme en son pouvoir.

Rodolphus a vu le couple bravache se dégonfler soudain. Ils le vrillent avec une identique consternation. Alice ne dit rien, mais elle meurt d'envie de le supplier. _Laissez Neville ! S'il-vous-plait !_ Elle se tait car elle sait que ses supplications n'auraient pas l'effet escompté, tout au contraire.

« Alors ? » s'impatiente Rabastan.

Barty continue de s'émerveiller devant la bouille ronde. Il a toujours adoré les enfants. Même ceux des traîtres à leur sang. Les sanglots de Neville s'arrêtent puis redémarrent de plus belle, avec nettement plus d'intensité.

« Tu vas parler, garce ! », s'exclame Bellatrix en décochant un Doloris avant même qu'Alice ait pu ouvrir la bouche pour s'exécuter. Son corps se tord sous l'effet de la douleur, elle convulse en braillant. Un sentiment d'euphorie improbable englobe Barty. Le bon vieux temps n'est pas encore fini. Ils sont là, bien vivants, pas moins Mangemorts que par le passé, et Bella est si belle, et ses sortilèges, et son sourire… Il a le tournis. Il est saisi par l'ivresse que seule la puissance peut procurer. Alors il rit aux éclats sous l'œil effaré du père de famille, en berçant le môme geignard contre sa hanche.

« Qu'est-ce que les Potter Lui ont fait ? Où est-Il ? Nous _savons_ qu'Il n'est pas mort ! enchaîne Bellatrix, hystérique. Parle, Londubat ! Ou c'est sur ton gosse qu'on va s'amuser !

– Je ne sais rien, se contente-t-il de rétorquer, en fixant, impuissant, la torture que subit sa femme.

– Tu mens ! »

Elle lève le Doloris.

« Je ne sais rien !

– _Barty ! _» s'enflamme-t-elle, menaçante.

Malgré la peur, malgré la fatigue et la faiblesse qui engourdit ses membres, Alice parvient à s'agenouiller laborieusement. Son visage est encrassé de terre.

« Nous n'avons rien à vous apprendre, assure-t-elle avec un accablement palpable.

– Vas-y, Barty », souffle l'épouse Lestrange pour toute réponse.

D'un bras, il remonte le gamin qui glisse un peu hors de son étreinte. De l'autre, il lève lentement sa baguette jusqu'à la tempe blonde. Les secondes s'allongent. Il a un doute. Léger. Frank gémit, la tête enfouie dans ses mains, mais Barty ne voit plus qu'Alice, qui a planté ses yeux clairs au fond des siens.

« Neville est de sang pur, lâche-t-elle d'une voix parfaitement mesurée. Vous devriez y être sensible, non ? Il n'a rien fait de mal, il est bien trop jeune pour être un traître à son sang.

– Barty ! s'exclame Bellatrix dans le lointain.

– Il n'est pas moins pur que le fils des Malefoy ou celui des Nott ! hurle-t-elle pour couvrir les vociférations de l'autre femme.

– Barty, par Merlin… !

– Vous n'avez peut-être pas d'âme, mais vous avez des valeurs ! AU NOM DE CES VALEURS…

– ENDOLORIS ! »

Alice s'écroule dans un glapissement déchirant, un glapissement qui semble lacérer ses cordes vocales et plus largement sa trachée entière. Barty est désorienté, il ne se reprend que lorsque Bellatrix tente de lui arracher l'enfant.

« Elle a raison, dit-il simplement en resserrant son étreinte sur Neville. C'est un sang pur. »

Il ne fuit pas son regard, pour lui prouver qu'il n'agit pas par lâcheté mais par pur bon sens. Un instant de flottement s'écoule avant qu'elle ne donne son accord, d'un mouvement sec du menton. Puis elle remonte ses manches avec un rictus qui n'augure rien de bon.

« Très bien, Alice, susurre-t-elle en levant le sortilège. On va jouer selon tes règles. Mais crois-moi, bientôt tu vas tellement souffrir que tu regretteras de t'être portée volontaire à la place du gamin. »

Les deux femmes se toisent.

« Endoloris », murmure Bella, comme un mot doux. Au début, l'autre tremble un peu, et viennent les gémissements, la crispation des muscles sur son visage joufflu, la respiration hachée entrecoupée de supplications, les premiers cris, succincts, et ceux suivent, qui s'étirent peu à peu, qui lui écorchent la gorge, gutturaux et inhumains. A côté Rodolphus s'amuse avec le mari, il croit que Bella et lui, en torturant le couple, partagent quelque chose de fort. Il ne voit pas qu'elle n'a d'yeux que pour Barty, et le rouge qu'ils ont aux joues tous les deux, combien ils sont excités, autant par le pouvoir qui est le leur que part un désir plus primaire. _Plus sexuel_. Barty sait qu'elle lui dédie le supplice d'Alice. Il sait qu'à l'aube, lorsque la demeure des Londubat sera loin derrière eux, qu'ils aient ou non obtenus les renseignements espérés, ils feront l'amour. Il la sent déjà dans ses bras, et le bruit fantasmé des chairs qui s'entrechoquent trouve comme un écho dans la mélodie que font les corps des martyrs à leurs pieds, quand leurs bras et leurs jambes raclent les graviers. Il se dit, peut-être à raison, qu'il est devenu fou.

Rabastan, plus professionnel – si tant est qu'on puisse associer la torture à une quelconque forme de professionnalisme – questionne inlassablement Frank Londubat. Ils perdent tous l'esprit : les bourreaux, les victimes… Il tente de secouer son frère, il lui commande de lever le maléfice sans plus tarder pour poursuivre l'interrogatoire dans les meilleures dispositions possibles. Il abandonne en ce qui concerne Alice ; Bellatrix et Barty sont définitivement hors de portée, perdus dans une démence vicieuse qui les tient à l'écart de toute rationalité. Même s'il le souhaitait, sa logique ne pourrait pas les atteindre.

Quand, enfin, Rodolphus accepte de l'écouter, Frank lève des yeux ronds vers lui. Il ouvre la bouche et un filet de bave coule sur le col de sa robe. Rabastan craint qu'il ne soit trop tard pour obtenir des aveux valables. « Où est le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? » Frank penche la tête d'un côté, puis de l'autre, perplexe. « Qu'est-ce que les Potter lui on fait ? » Frank jette un œil vers les étoiles, puis d'un regard circulaire il englobe toute le quartier, comme s'il cherchait à déterminer où il se trouvait. Il ne réagit pas lorsqu'il aperçoit, à quelques mètres de lui, cette femme qui se tord sur les pavés comme une anguille asphyxiée qu'on aurait maintenue hors de l'eau. De dépit, Rabastan lâche un juron, bouscule son frère hébété et attrape l'Auror par les cheveux. « Parle, abruti ! Dis-moi ce que tu sais ! » Une mèche ou deux lui restent entre les doigts tandis qu'il lance son pied vers le ventre de l'homme ahuri. « Putain, Rodolphus ! Tu déconnes ! s'enflamme-t-il. Il est complètement amorphe ! C'est fichu ! »

Ledit Rodolphus se tourne vers Alice Londubat mais lorsqu'il constate le piètre état dans lequel elle se trouve, il renonce à proposer cette alternative à son aîné. Rabastan profite de ce que Bellatrix n'ait pas encore terminé de s'amuser pour évacuer son stress. Au point où en est Frank, un Doloris de plus ou de moins ne fera pas grande différence.

D'une voix paisible, Barty prononce la fin des festivités. Il sourit au bambin qui hurle, lui dit à l'oreille, tout bas : « Ne sois pas triste, Neville, tes parents sont des traîtres à leur sang. » Il caresse le duvet sur son crâne en le consolant gentiment, embrasse son front. « Quand le Maître sera revenu, je lui dirai qu'il faut prendre soin de toi. Ton sang est trop pur pour être gâché. » Le môme a arrêté de se débattre. Il ne comprend pas bien ce que l'homme lui raconte, mais le ton est calme, rassurant, comme lorsque sa maman lui promet un dernier câlin avant d'aller au lit. Il n'est plus très sûr de savoir qui est le méchant dans cette histoire.

Derrière eux, le couple Londubat, hagard, semble découvrir les lieux pour la première fois. Alice est fébrile, son cuir chevelu est emperlé d'hémoglobine et ses bras couverts de coupures. Elle tourne finalement de l'œil et s'affale au milieu du chemin. Parfaitement indifférent à son sort, Frank l'observe platement avant de reporter son attention ailleurs.

Tout dégénère au moment où Barty s'accroupit pour déposer le petit à côté de ses parents. Déboulent soudain trois Aurors sur sa droite et, quand il tourne la tête, il en devine d'autres qui apparaissent à l'orée de la zone anti-transplanage. Cinq, dix. Ils sont cernés.

La bataille fait rage. Frank s'agite, perturbé par les éclairs de lumière qui fusent, les imprécations et la colère qui alourdit l'air. Un Auror de petite taille lance un sortilège d'expulsion et Rodolphus vole au travers de la rue pour s'écraser bruyamment contre le tronc d'un platane ; son dos craque sous l'impact et il chancelle en se redressant. Plus loin, Bellatrix est partagée par trois adversaires. Son front est moite et sa chevelure électrique. Concentrée, elle écarquille les yeux et, plus que jamais, elle parait hallucinée. Elle en abat un mais ne s'arrête pas pour constater son trépas, trop prise par les deux opposants restants. Dans son dos, Barty combat comme un animal traqué. _Survivre_, c'est le seul mot qu'il a en tête. Il est envahi par une rage sans nom, il prend des risques insensés parce qu'il a compris que seules la chance et l'audace pourraient lui permettre de se sortir de cette situation pour le moins désavantageuse.

Rabastan est le premier à tomber : son agilité de panthère est contrebalancée par sa résolution. _Ne pas tuer._ Il se demande s'il reverra un jour sa belle Elisha. Trois, quatre, cinq Aurors. Il est débordé rapidement. Quand il rompt sa promesse, il est déjà trop tard – alors, malgré les liens qui se resserrent autour de lui comme un filet du diable, il tonne, furieux. Il jure que le sang coulera, qu'il sera vengé. « Traîtres ! Sang-de-Bourbes ! Vous crèverez tous ! » La femme Auror qui le tient en joue songe que ces menaces ne seraient pas déplacées dans une cour d'école. Mais lorsqu'il arrête de protester pour la vriller d'un regard perçant, lorsqu'il la menace, doucereux, d'assassiner sa famille, son mari, ses enfants après des heures et des heures de torture, elle blêmit et le bâillonne. Pourtant, il n'arrête pas de la regarder, tout sourire, et ses pupilles continuent de lui conter ses représailles. _Je les écorcherai_, disent-elles, _je les écorcherai vivants_.

Lorsque Barty sent sa baguette lui glisser entre les doigts, il comprend que c'est la fin. L'adrénaline qui coule à flots dans ses veines lui empêche de mesurer pleinement les conséquences de sa défaite. Il comprend juste qu'il a perdu, qu'il n'y a pas d'échappatoire. La suite n'a plus d'importance.

Alors il fait la seule chose qui a du sens, il s'accorde le dernier vœu du condamné. Il tire Bellatrix vers lui, la volant à ses quatre adversaires. Le temps suspend sa course – même les Aurors sont pris au dépourvu quand, souriant comme à une bonne blague, il plaque ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser dure moins d'une seconde. Il écrase son corps contre le sien, appuie sur sa bouche avec ferveur. _Gardes-en l'emprunte, c'est probablement la dernière fois qu'on aura l'occasion de se toucher de la sorte_.

Il la repousse presque aussi brusquement, s'élance sur un Auror au hasard, prêt à en découdre au corps-à-corps. Il est stupéfixié avant d'avoir pu porter le moindre coup.

x

Trembler éprouvait Barty plus qu'aucun duel ne l'avait jamais fait. Il se sentait fébrile, proche de défaillir à tout moment et il ignorait véritablement où il puisait les réserves d'énergie lui permettant de tenir encore debout.

Il sursauta violemment quand un Détraqueur posa sa main décomposée sur son poignet. Pris dans l'étau de ses doigts desséchés, il n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'avancer. Juste devant lui, Rodolphus marchait d'un pas tranquille, l'air étrangement détaché.

Ils entrèrent tous les quatre, en compagnie des Détraqueurs.

Lorsqu'il était petit garçon, Barty avait accompagné sa mère au Ministère à l'heure du déjeuner, pour que la famille soit réunie et aille dîner à l'extérieur. Tandis que Croupton Sr. signait un dernier parchemin ou discutait avec un collègue de la possible candidature de Millicent Bagnold au poste de Ministre, il avait passé le temps à jouer dans ces gradins. Il s'était caché sous ces bancs, avait sauté d'une rangée à l'autre en riant aux éclats. Sa mère lui avait couru derrière, le suppliant de faire attention. Lorsque, déséquilibré, il se cognait le coude ou se tordait une cheville, elle se précipitait à ses côtés et le couvrait de sortilèges. Elle réparait, nettoyait, consolait, et allait jusqu'à lancer un charme antidouleur pour effacer ses larmes. Père disait qu'elle le choyait trop, qu'il fallait le laisser avoir mal pour qu'il apprenne la prudence et la retenue.

Aujourd'hui, vus d'en bas, les gradins n'avaient plus rien d'un terrain de jeu. Ils l'écrasaient du poids de leur antipathie. Même sans lever le nez, il percevait la haine de ceux qui étaient assis là, et il était terrifié. Il intercepta le regard de Mère, qui aussitôt se mit à sangloter bruyamment dans son mouchoir.

Il reporta son attention sur Père. Il avait la tempe plus grisonnante que dans ses souvenirs et un teint de cendre qui lui donnait l'air souffrant. Pourtant, il était tiré à quatre épingles. Il se tenait raide, intransigeant, drapé dans sa mise ample de fonctionnaire, et rien dans ses yeux exorbités ne paraissait disposé à la clémence. Depuis la tribune où il le toisait, il semblait le surplomber de plusieurs mètres.

Alors Barty retomba en enfance. Il était un insecte et son père le méprisait.

x

« Je ne peux pas faire ça, dit une voix nerveuse dans la pièce attenante.

– Bien sûr que si. Vous avez déjà fait le plus dur, en prévenant les Aurors.

– S'ils sortent d'Azkaban…

– On ne sort pas d'Azkaban, contra froidement l'Auror.

– Et s'ils disent vrai ? Si Vous-Savez-Qui est en vie ?

– Foutaises !

– Ils en sont persuadés pourtant.

– Ils sont fous à lier, vous ne l'avez pas encore compris ? » Il la soupesa d'un regard circonspect. « Vous pourriez comparaître pour complicité, vous le savez ?

– J'ai appelé les Aurors ! protesta-t-elle.

– Oui. Mais les Londubat étaient déjà dans un sal état quand nous sommes arrivés. Vous avez pris votre temps pour passer un simple coup de cheminette… !

– Vous croyez que c'était facile ? s'indigna-t-elle. Et si vous n'aviez pas réussi à les attraper ? Ils auraient fini par comprendre… J'étais la seule à pouvoir les trahir !

– Puisqu'ils finiront nécessairement par faire les bons recoupements, je ne vois pas ce qui vous empêche encore de témoigner. »

Elisha Rosier renonça à s'expliquer. L'encombrante affection qu'elle éprouvait pour Rabastan jouerait contre elle si elle se hasardait à l'exprimer. Consciente qu'elle n'avait pas d'autre choix, elle secoua la tête pour rejeter en arrière ses anglaises blondes, essuya ses main moites sur le devant de sa cape et pénétra dans la salle d'audience.

Elle ne voyait pas la foule hargneuse, ni les autres accusés. Il n'y avait que Rabastan, en bas, qui jetait partout autour de lui des œillades terrifiées. Qui s'agitait sur son siège en gémissant tandis que les chaînes égratignaient ses poignets. Qui murmurait des dénégations qui lui fendaient le cœur.

Il s'immobilisa lorsqu'elle entra dans son champ de vision, vêtue de cette même robe qu'elle avait portée aux funérailles de son époux. De qui était-elle veuve à présent, elle se le demandait. De Rosier, ou de ce sinistre criminel entravé ?

Elle parla de Benjy Fenwick. La séquestration, la torture, la découverte du cadavre – de ce qu'il en restait du moins.

Elle acheta la bienveillance de son auditoire avec des demi-vérités :

_Ce n'était pas ma faute._

Vraiment ?

_Je ne pouvais rien faire._

Pouvoir ou vouloir ?

_Ils ne m'ont pas laissés le choix._

Elle était pourtant libre de ses mouvements !

_J'avais si peur !_

Etait-ce une excuse suffisante ?

Elle osait à peine regarder Rabastan maintenant qu'ils avaient chacun ôté leur masque. Elle voyait le meurtrier qu'il n'avait jamais cessé d'être ; il voyait la lâcheté qu'elle avait toujours possédée. S'étaient-ils seulement aimés ou bien n'avait-ce été qu'une illusion commode, une manière de passer le temps plus agréablement ?

Quand elle eut achevé son récit, il était parfaitement calme, résigné. Il éleva la voix pour lui répondre – et, fidèle à lui-même, il était presque cajoleur :

« Je vais sortir, tu sais ? Je ne resterai pas à Azkaban bien longtemps. Et quand je serai sorti, je te retrouverai… » Un éclat fou luisait au fond de ses pupilles dilatées. « Oh, tu peux en être sûre », ajoutait-il encore en s'agitant un peu contre le dossier, comme un chien excité par l'odeur d'une proie trop proche. « Ma belle… ma douce Elisha… » Il courba la nuque, prit une inspiration enrouée, le dos agité de tremblements. La fièvre avait constellé ses pommettes d'un incarnat soutenu tandis que sous ses yeux, des cernes charbonneux lui dessinaient un faciès de brigand. Quelques jours de jeûne, de froid et d'insomnie avaient suffi à éliminer de sa physionomie toute trace d'affabilité.

Il haussa brusquement le ton, trépignant dans l'embrassade des maillons métalliques : « Je te tuerai, Elisha ! Je te tuerai ! Je te tuerai ! »

Il y eut des exclamations scandalisées dans les gradins mais cela n'arrêta pas sa litanie. Il continuait de cracher sa haine et ses menaces. En la raccompagnant, une Auror assura à la veuve Rosier qu'elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter, qu'il serait bientôt écroué et qu'elle n'entendrait plus jamais parler de lui. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir y croire mais elle savait que cette promesse-là, Rabastan était bien résolu à la tenir.

_J'ai vu le Sinistros_, comprit-elle. Arrivée dans le couloir, une vague de panique la submergea et elle fondit en larmes, serrant fort la baguette dans sa poche, à la manière de l'enfant qui enlace une peluche pour dissiper ses angoisses.

x

Bellatrix croisa les jambes quand vint son tour. Ce fut vite expédié : elle ne démentit aucun des chefs d'accusation. A sa droite Rodolphus, qui était figé dans un calme souverain, pouvait difficilement paraître moins concerné par son propre procès.

Elle coula un regard vers Barty. De minute en minute, il se recroquevillait davantage sur son siège, si pâle que sa peau prenait peu à peu un aspect fantomatique.

Bientôt il implora son père. Puis sa mère, en désespoir de cause. Pour toute réponse, la pauvre femme versait des torrents de larmes dans son mouchoir en dentelle. _Pathétique_.

Bellatrix le détesta pour sa lâcheté, le maudit pour oser renier son allégeance. Puis il lui revint en mémoire qu'il n'avait que dix-neuf ans. Ou peut-être vingt, elle ne savait plus trop. A peine sorti des robes de Dumbledore, il se retrouvait là. Un gamin. Trop jeune, décidemment, pour être prêt à sacrifier son avenir au nom de la Cause.

Elle demeura silencieuse tandis qu'il protestait. Sous les mèches blondes qu'aggloméraient la saleté, ses iris pâles cherchaient à rencontrer le regard de Croupton Sr. Il était difficile de différencier les tâches de rousseurs de la crasse pure et simple qui lui mangeait la figure. Il avait maigri aussi ; jamais il ne lui avait paru aussi misérable que ce jour, comme il luttait – impuissante petite marionnette de chair ! – contre les fers qui l'emprisonnaient. Sa cyphose adolescente rendait saillantes ses épaules, sous le cuir écorché de son blouson. Mais où était donc passé le garçon bravache ? Celui qui, ses A.S.P.I.C. à peine achevés, s'était précipité au manoir Rosier pour se faire enrôler ? Celui qui l'avait embrassée sous le nez des Aurors, avec férocité ? Où était passé ce petit crétin prétentieux qu'elle aimait tant ?

Elle tourna son attention vers le père.

C'était assez…

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres reviendra, Croupton ! » clama-t-elle d'une voix claire et audible.

La foule frémit. Barty posa sur elle un regard incertain. Elle parla. De la renaissance de son Maître, de leur fidélité, des récompenses qu'elle leur vaudrait. Les Détraqueurs les tiraient déjà en arrière et Barty hurla, désespéré, en se débattant comme un diable.

« Je suis ton fils ! s'écriait-t-il les yeux plein de larmes.

– Non, tu n'es pas mon fils ! postillonnait Croupton Sr. Je n'ai pas de fils ! »

Le temps se rétracta, convulsa, se tordit jusqu'à s'accélérer. Une seconde ils étaient dans la salle d'audience, celle d'après dans un corridor gelé du Ministère, encadrés par un bataillon d'Aurors, la suivante au fond d'une barque. Et la porte d'une geôle grinça. On la poussa dans le dos, elle s'écrasa sur la pierre, se râpant les paumes au point d'en faire perler le sang. Barty, juste en face, trépignait comme un enfant et pleurait, pleurait, pleurait, sans jamais discontinuer. Il poussait des cris inarticulés et vains en secouant les barreaux. Il appelait sa mère. Tournait en rond. Il _suppliait_ la Terre entière de venir à son secours. Quand les Détraqueurs passaient près de sa cellule, ses hurlements déchirants hérissaient la nuque de Bellatrix. Il enfouissait son visage entre ses genoux, collait ses mains sur ses oreilles et réclamait un silence que son esprit harcelé n'était pas résolu à lui offrir.

Parfois, dans un moment d'accalmie inespéré, il levait le nez et clignait des paupières. Il se traînait sur les genoux, le cœur bondissant dans sa cage thoracique, et il glissait une main incertaine entre les cylindres métalliques.

« Bella ? Bella, c'est toi ? »

Et il affichait ce sourire bien à lui, à la fois timide, puéril et insolent.

Ravi, les mots se bousculaient sur sa langue, se chevauchaient dans le désordre. Bellatrix riait dans l'éclat blafard du matin. Par-dessus le mutisme morbide de leurs compagnons d'infortune, elle riait parce qu'il lui disait qu'elle était belle et qu'elle savait qu'il lui mentait outrageusement.

Mrs Croupton, un jour qu'elle visitait son fils, laissa tomber un mouchoir brodé d'absinthe devant sa cellule. Tandis qu'elle avançait dans les bras de son époux, le visage tourné vers la prisonnière, Bellatrix lut sur ses lèvres : _A bientôt_.

Le carré de tissu entre ses doigts collants lui rappela que la couleur verte symbolisait l'espoir.

Alors elle prit son mal en patience, persuadée qu'elle ne tarderait pas à le retrouver. Dehors, cette fois, loin d'Azkaban.


	6. Epilogue

Petite note sur mon LJ à cette adresse : http : / / basmoka. livejournal. com / 13679. html

* * *

**Les Aimants.**

x

Epilogue.

x

_Sans son magnétisme, l'aimant n'est plus qu'une pièce de métal ordinaire._

x

La nuit était sombre, le ciel maculé de nuages noirs amoncelés, et l'air glacé balayait leurs cheveux. Les étroites ruelles pavées défilaient les unes après les autres au rythme de leur avancée, toutes identiques avec leurs détritus et leurs enseignes clignotantes.

« Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu tiens tant à m'accompagner », reprit Bellatrix en lui jetant un regard en coin.

Malgré les années d'emprisonnements, malgré les rides, le teint cadavérique et les mèches grises sur ses tempes, il demeurait en Rabastan des traces de l'arrogant jeune homme qu'il avait été autrefois. Son sourire, notamment, n'avait pas changé dans son asymétrie narquoise.

« Oh, comme ça… J'avais juste envie de me dégourdir les jambes…

– Ne me prends pas pour une idiote », gronda-t-elle.

Il ricana tout bas, d'un rire enroué qui se changea en toux. Tandis qu'ils se taisaient, leurs pas résonnaient sur les pavés humides en projetant des gouttelettes de pluies en tout sens.

« En fait j'ai pensé que tu pourrais m'aider à convaincre Lucius…

– Il ne se compromettra jamais, coupa froidement Bellatrix.

– Sauf si Narcissa…

– Narcissa se moque bien de cette histoire.

– Vraiment ? Et si tu lui dis que c'est à cause de cette pourriture que tu as été enfermée toutes ses années ? Tu ne crois pas qu'elle poussera Lucius à nous fournir l'adresse ?

– Tu connais bien mal Cissy si tu penses qu'elle serait capable de prêter la main à un meurtre – aussi justifié soit-il. A moins qu'une menace ne pèse sur sa famille, elle ne bougera pas le petit doigt. »

Rabastan échappa un grognement de dépit.

« Il me faut cette adresse.

– Laisse tomber.

– Tu ne comprends pas. Je _dois_ voir Elisha.

– A t'entendre, on ne sait pas si tu veux la tuer ou la reconquérir.

– Les deux peut-être, convint-il en riant. J'ai toujours aimé la complication, tu sais ? ».

Elle ne répondit pas. Ils étaient arrivés à un croisement et elle savait que si elle prenait à gauche, comme prévu, il devinerait ce qu'elle était venue chercher.

« Tu n'as pas changée, Bellatrix.

– De quoi tu parles ? contra-t-elle, déjà sur la défensive, en stoppant sa marche un court instant.

– Azkaban ne t'a rien appris. Ni à être prudente, ni à cesser de te surestimer. Tu crois pouvoir me berner mais je sais pertinemment ce que tu fiches dehors à cette heure. » Sa bouche se tordit dans une grimace de mépris. « Tu te figures que tes motivations sont honorables. Il n'empêche que si Rodolphus venait à l'apprendre… _Pire_, si le Seigneur des Ténèbres savait pour quelle raison tu nous mets tous en danger, en te faufilant au milieu de la nuit pour…

– Où veux-tu en venir ? »

Son ton vibrait de colère mal contenue.

« Tu vas à Ste Mangouste, n'est-ce pas ?

– Et pourquoi j'irais à Ste Mangouste ? rétorqua-t-elle, le cœur cognant plus fort.

– Parce qu'_il_ est là-bas. »

Elle resta silencieuse, ce qui revenait à acquiescer, et accéléra l'allure. Il adopta la même cadence en l'épiant du coin de l'œil ; le visage de Bellatrix était dépourvu de la moindre expression.

« Nous y voilà », murmura-t-il quelques minutes plus tard en s'arrêtant devant la vitrine de Purge & Pionce Ltd. Il tira sa baguette tandis que le mannequin le plus proche, de l'autre côté de la vitre, se recroquevillait légèrement sous sa perruque défraichie.

« Je peux effacer ta venue du registre des visites, proposa-t-il à Bellatrix. Une fois à l'intérieur, un sortilège de Désillusion devrait être suffisant pour que tu passes inaperçue.

– Et en échange ?

– Tu parles à Lucius. »

Elle donna son accord, trop lasse pour argumenter, et le regarda exécuter une incantation compliquée en visant le mannequin écaillé.

Les secondes s'égrenèrent lentement.

« Tu peux y aller », lui indiqua-t-il soudain, avant de se reculer pour la laisser traverser la vitrine. Elle prit une grande inspiration et laissa Rabastan derrière elle.

L'accueil apparut, presque désert à cette heure. Une petite fille au visage bleu fluorescent leva le nez à son approche mais son regard passa sur elle sans la voir. Rassurée sur l'efficacité de son camouflage, Bellatrix se dirigea en hâte vers les escaliers après avoir consulté le plan. Si Barty était ici, comme elle le supposait, elle le trouverait probablement au quatrième étage.

Elle essayait de ne pas trop penser à ce qui l'attendait. N'y parvenant pas, chaque marche enjambée lui donnait un peu plus envie de tourner les talons. Malgré tout elle poursuivit son ascension.

Des lucioles s'ébattaient dans des bocaux soudés aux murs, à trois mètres de distances les uns des autres, et jetaient dans les couloirs une lumière diffuse d'un vert peu engageant. Au tournant, elle tomba sur une infirmière de garde, par chance assoupie à son bureau. Elle la dépassa, chemina de portes vitrées en portes vitrées, en jetant à chaque fois un coup d'œil à l'intérieur pour apercevoir les occupants. Il fallut qu'elle parvienne au bout du couloir pour trouver la personne qu'elle était venue visiter.

Elle aurait parié sa baguette que la pièce avait tenu lieu de placard avant qu'on ne l'y installe. Une unique luciole fatiguée, piégée par un gobelet retourné avait pour fonction de désépaissir les ténèbres. Autant dire qu'il lui fallut s'y prendre à deux reprises pour distinguer une forme humaine dans la semi-pénombre.

Elle entra. La poussière que soulevèrent ses pas agressa aussitôt sa gorge. Elle poussa du pied un plateau-repas, échoué sur le sol, sans manquer de remarquer que personne ne l'avait entamé. Elle constata distraitement que la pièce sentait le bouillon aux légumes et la transpiration.

Elle annula le charme de Désillusion et orienta sa baguette vers Barty :

« Lumos. »

Jamais elle ne l'avait vu si mal en point, et pourtant elle avait eu tout loisir de l'observer dans sa cellule à Azkaban. Il était rachitique, mal rasé – depuis quand avait-il de la barbe ? – et arborait des cernes tels qu'ils creusaient des sillons sous ses yeux. A l'évidence, ses vêtements et ses draps n'avaient pas été changé depuis plusieurs semaines, et son teint grisâtre confirmait que le soleil n'avait pas dû souvent éclairer sa peau ces derniers mois. Nul doute qu'on avait croisé des chiens galeux en meilleur état.

Elle le rejoignit sur le lit. Il était assis de travers, les jambes repliées sur sa droite, ses bras ballants donnant l'impression d'un jouet désarticulé.

« Barty ? » hésita-t-elle.

Un pantin de chair abandonné dans un vieux débarras, voilà ce qui demeurait de lui.

Elle approcha une main de sa joue râpeuse et sursauta quand ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec l'épiderme tiède. Il était à peine plus vif qu'un légume alors, stupidement, Bellatrix s'était imaginé qu'il serait froid.

Elle tenta encore :

« Barty ? »

Son regard, fixe et aveugle, était celui d'une poupée de porcelaine.

Elle baissa les yeux sur sa poitrine, qui se soulevait avec une régularité métronomique. Il respirait et cependant il n'était plus là depuis longtemps. La moitié d'une année s'était écoulée depuis qu'il avait reçu le Baiser du Détraqueur.

Elle observa à nouveau la chambre – si on pouvait lui octroyer ce nom. Il était évident qu'on se souciait peu de son état de santé. On l'alimentait à peine, on ne le sortait guère, on ne l'allongeait même pas pour lui reposer le dos. Etait-ce parce qu'il n'était qu'un corps vacant ou bien parce qu'un Mangemort habitait encore son squelette et sa chair il y a peu ?

Elle captura sa main dans la sienne, guetta une réaction. Un tressaillement dans son poignet, un clignement de paupière aurait suffi ; elle n'obtint rien. Il eût été trop malsain de l'embrasser, puisqu'une voix dans sa tête lui répétait que ce n'était plus Barty, que Barty était mort, aussi elle s'en abstint.

La mâchoire de Bellatrix était verrouillée dans sa configuration la plus serrée. Sa langue pesait tant sur son pharynx qu'elle en ressentait une légère nausée.

Elle effleura de ses lèvres la paume de l'automate, leva sa baguette en se délestant d'une expiration tremblante et prononça le sortilège. Dans son enclos de verre, la luciole parut une seconde décontenancée par le flash de lumière verte qui colora les murs ; ensuite elle redoubla d'effort pour impressionner son concurrent imaginaire.

Bellatrix resta immobile un long moment, à se demander quoi faire, tandis que le cadavre glissait tout doucement contre la tête de lit.

Sur le chemin du retour, elle croisa l'infirmière, bien réveillée à présent et proprement paniquée à la vue de sa robe de Mangemort. Bellatrix voulut feuler dans sa direction : « Vous pourriez au moins tuer les gens correctement ! » mais sa voix se brisa au milieu de la phrase.

Lorsqu'elle réapparut devant Ste Mangouste et que Rabastan entoura son épaule d'un bras consolateur, elle put enfin cacher son visage dans ses mains pour pleurer.


End file.
